I'll Be Waiting
by White Spins
Summary: Dopo che Brittany rompe con lei, Santana è convinta che sarà sempre sola. Ma Rachel è determinata a farle capire che non potrà mai essere sola. Le cose si complicano quando Rachel fa una sorprendente scoperta.
1. Chapter 1

Era una giornata di merda. Santana se lo sentiva che non sarebbe dovuta andare a scuola quel giorno, doveva accorgersi sin da quella mattina che era meglio se restava a casa, magari a guardare la tv tutto il giorno sdraiata comodamente sul suo letto. Invece s'è dovuta alzare, grazie ovviamente alle grida di sua madre provenienti dalla cucina, dicendole di alzarsi subito dal letto e prepararsi per andare a scuola. Così Santana sospirò, alzandosi lentamente dal letto, per poi incamminarsi verso il bagno stropicciandosi gli occhi, non facendo molta attenzione. E infatti dopo qualche secondo sentì le conseguenze della sua disattenzione, sbattendo il mignolo del piede destro contro un mobile.

"Merdamerdamerdamerda!" imprecò la ragazza, saltellando su un piede e appoggiandosi poi al muro, digrignando i denti per evitare di urlare.

"Santana cosa stai facendo là sopra? Muoviti e preparati, o farai tardi a scuola!"

disse sua madre con impazienza evidente nel suo tono di voce.

Santana non poté fare altro che pregare di arrivare alla fine di questa preannunciata terribile giornata.

Una volta arrivata a scuola e dopo essersi diretta verso il suo armadietto, capì che nessuno aveva ascoltato la sua piccola preghiera.

"Buongiorno Santana" disse Rachel con un sorriso solare, tenendo stretta a sé una cartellina.

Santana si girò verso di lei, la guardò per un breve istante per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso il suo armadietto. Non era dell'umore per avere a che fare con il mondo oggi, tantomeno con la diva logorroica.

Rachel aveva uno sguardo confuso, il suo sorriso meno evidente di prima, ma scosse lievemente la testa ricomponendosi.

"Ho notato che ieri non eri presente all'incontro pomeridiano del Glee club, così ho pensato di farti avere una copia delle canzoni che ieri abbiamo preso in considerazione per prepararci alle Regionali, che come ben saprai si terranno tra pochi mesi, perciò è della massima urg-"

"Dio Rachel, respira! Non c'è mica un incendio nelle vicinanze!" esclamò la ragazza ispanica, mettendo fine al monologo dell'altra ragazza.

Rachel sbuffò, porgendole un foglio estratto dalla cartellina "Ecco qua, dovrai leggere attentamente il contenuto di questa documentazione, voglio ricevere i tuoi commenti e le tue opinioni!"

"Ok ok, sarà fatto" mormorò Santana prendendo il foglio, piegandolo poi in due, mettendolo infine con noncuranza nell'armadietto.

Rachel la guardò a bocca aperta, ma decise che non era niente di insolito l'atteggiamento che Santana stava avendo in quel momento. Però, sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Perché eri assente ieri?" le chiese incuriosita e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.

Santana sbuffò, tirando fuori un libro dall'armadietto "Non sono affari tuoi, Rachel" rispose seccata.

Cominciava a sentirsi infastidita dalle attenzioni che la ragazza le stava rivolgendo, chiaramente in pensiero per lei.

"Non voglio impicciarmi in affari che non mi riguardano Santana, sono solo preoccupata per te, puoi biasimarmi?" replicò Rachel, appoggiandosi all'armadietto accanto a quello di Santana.

La ragazza mora sospirò, decidendo che era inutile provare a controbattere, non avrebbe mai potuto vincere contro di lei, sapeva che, qualunque siano le circostanze, a Rachel sarebbe sempre importato di lei.

"E' per via di Brittany? Mi è stato riferito ieri che la vostra relazione è finita, volevo dirti che sono veramente dispiac-"

"L'hai detto tu stessa nanerottola: non impicciarti in affari che non ti riguardano" disse Santana interrompendola, sbattendo con forza l'armadietto.

"Non voglio la tua compassione, non voglio le tue paroline confortanti. Voglio solo che tu mi lasci in pace, intesi?"

E senza lasciarle tempo di rispondere, si voltò infuriata, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso il bagno delle ragazze.

Rachel rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, fissando il punto in cui Santana era presente fino a poco fa, per poi distogliere lo sguardo e alzare la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.

Non sapeva però che la ragazza con cui stava parlando fino a un istante fa, una volta datole le spalle, si ritrovò sopraffatta dalle lacrime.

###

Nella confusione della mensa era difficile destreggiarsi, soprattutto per evitare di scontrarsi con altre persone. E Rachel sapeva che la sua altezza non era certo a suo favore.

Con molta cautela, procedette a cercare il tavolo dove Finn era seduto.

Dopo aver brevemente scrutato la mensa, vide Kurt fare cenno con una mano per farsi notare da lei.

Con un sorriso, si incamminò verso il tavolo dov'erano seduti lui, Finn, Blaine, Sam e Rory, ma una volta raggiunta la sua destinazione si accorse di un'altra persona seduta da sola al tavolo dietro. Santana.

Rachel si sentì triste nel vedere l'altra ragazza sola, palesemente depressa, malinconica. Poteva solo immaginare cosa provava al momento, non era a conoscenza di ciò che era accaduto veramente tra le due cheerleader, non conosceva bene neanche Santana, anche se negli ultimi due mesi si erano considerevolmente avvicinate; quello che sapeva con certezza era che non voleva che restasse sola in un periodo così difficile per lei, non se lo meritava, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato poi con la storia del coming out.

"Rachel?" disse Finn interrompendo la catena dei pensieri di Rachel, riportando la sua attenzione ai suoi amici e al suo ragazzo.

"Ti siedi con noi, vero?" le chiese il ragazzo sorridendo, spostandosi per fare posto a Rachel.

La ragazza in questione lo guardò, poi si voltò nella direzione in cui era Santana, riportando infine il suo sguardo verso Finn, mordendosi delicatamente il labbro inferiore.

"Mi dispiace Finn, ma mi trovo costretta a declinare la tua offerta. Scusami, ci vediamo dopo, al termine delle lezioni" rispose Rachel, dirigendosi poi verso il tavolo dov'era seduta la cheerleader, senza aspettare una risposta di Finn, che non poté fare altro che rimanere a bocca aperta, un'espressione confusa presente sul suo volto.

Arrivata al tavolo dove Santana era seduta, Rachel non perse tempo nel sedersi di fronte a lei, cercando intanto di capire se era la benvenuta o meno.

Ma Santana era evidentemente distratta, qualcosa o qualcuno aveva la sua totale attenzione, così la ragazza castana si girò, incuriosita; subito i suoi occhi caddero su un gruppo di persone, specificamente Brittany, Quinn, Sugar e Mercedes, intente a parlare tra di loro.

Osservò la Cheerio bionda, era strano vederla senza Santana; magari non era l'unica a pensarla così, magari anche Brittany pensava che era strano stare senza la ragazza mora, magari anche quest'ultima la pensava così.

Voleva solo vedere Santana sorridere, come una volta. Voleva aiutarla in qualsiasi maniera, voleva esserci per lei.

Voltandosi nuovamente verso Santana, Rachel abbassò lo sguardo, cercando intanto le parole giuste.

"Posso chiederti cosa è successo tra di voi?" chiese la ragazza con timidezza.

Santana allora distolse finalmente lo sguardo dalla direzione in cui si trovava Brittany con le altre, rivolgendo lo sguardo prima alla ragazza seduta di fronte a lei, per poi abbassarlo sospirando.

"A volte l'amore non è abbastanza" rispose brevemente, cominciando a muovere il cibo nel suo vassoio, assorta nei suoi pensieri.

"E' solo che…dannazione, non lo so nemmeno io cosa diavolo è successo. Sono confusa, ok?" disse esasperata la ragazza latina, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Rachel.

"Stai alludendo al tuo orientamento sessuale, Santana? Perché pensavo che, dopo tutto quello che ti è successo negli ultimi mesi, tu fossi le-"

"Fermati lì Rachel, prima che peggiori la situazione senza pensarci" disse Santana interrompendola bruscamente, facendo cenno con una mano di fermarsi.

"Stai certa che il fatto che io e Britt abbiamo rotto non ha niente a che vedere con la mia sessualità. Credo ormai che tutto l'Ohio sappia che riservo le mie attenzioni esclusivamente al genere femminile, no?"

Rachel non poté fare altro che aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce, non aveva idea di cosa dire, preferiva evitare ulteriore imbarazzo.

Santana sospirò, incrociando le braccia e guardando altrove "Possiamo chiudere qui questo discorso, per favore?"

"Certo, come vuoi Santana" rispose la ragazza annuendo con la testa.

La cheerleader non disse nulla, tornando a muovere il cibo nel piatto, senza però mangiare. Rachel, nonostante la richiesta di Santana, non riusciva a non preoccuparsi; era davvero dispiaciuta nel vedere che la serenità dell'altra ragazza non era durata a lungo, pensò quindi che il minimo che poteva fare era farla sentire meno sola, o almeno provarci.

"Sai, in merito alla riconciliazione tra le New Directions e le TroubleTones, pensavo che sarebbe una splendida idea se una festa fosse organizzata a casa mia, proprio come l'anno scorso! Magari stavolta evitiamo di vomitarci tutti addosso…" disse Rachel con un'espressione disgustata, chiaramente ricordando gli avvenimenti dell'anno scorso all'assemblea durante la settimana della coscienza dell'alcool.

Santana alzò lo sguardo, chiaro interesse presente nel suo volto. D'altronde, un po' di distrazione non farebbe male, pensò. E poi, alcool gratis.

"Certo, perché no…" mormorò la cheerleader, evitando di mostrare eccessivo entusiasmo, mostrando solo apparente disinteresse.

Ma un sorriso vero si formò sul suo volto quando vide Rachel applaudire brevemente le mani, con un sorriso enorme che rendeva i suoi occhi ancor più brillanti di quanto già lo erano.

###

Al suo armadietto, Rachel stava pensando all'organizzazione del party che si sarebbe tenuto quella sera a casa sua, si era già occupata dell'alcool grazie ovviamente a Noah, doveva solo porre l'invito a Sugar, e magari anche ai ragazzi della band, visto che è stato anche grazie a loro se hanno vinto le Provinciali.

Prendendo il materiale per la lezione successiva, chiuse poi l'armadietto, spaventandosi leggermente quando si trovò di fronte la figura smisurata di Finn.

"Finn mi hai messo paura!" esclamò Rachel ridendo nervosamente.

Il ragazzo la guardò e basta, un'espressione interrogativa presente sul suo volto.

"Beh, che c'è? Dai andiamo in classe o faremo in ritardo, e tu sai che odio arrivare in ritardo! Ah dimenticavo, hai chiesto a Sam se verrà stasera?" chiese lei prendendo il braccio di Finn.

"Rachel, devo chiederti una cosa" le disse lui fermandosi in mezzo al corridoio.

La diva aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma annuì facendogli cenno di continuare a parlare.

"Non so esattamente come dirlo, ma…Rachel, sta succedendo qualcosa tra te e Santana?"

Inizialmente Rachel rimase in silenzio, poi cominciò a ridere fragorosamente, non riuscendo a credere a quello che il suo ragazzo le aveva appena chiesto. Poi, stupita, si accorse che non stava scherzando.

"Perché mi hai fatto questa domanda Finn?"

Lui sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo "Beh, ieri mi hai ignorato completamente, non hai risposto neanche ai miei messaggi ieri sera."

La ragazza lo guardò incredula, basita dalle parole uscite dalla bocca della persona di fronte a lei.

"Ti sembrano delle motivazioni sensate queste, Finn? Pensi che ti ho ignorato ieri sera perché supponi che ero con Santana?" gli chiese lei esterrefatta.

"E' solo che…non sarebbe la prima volta che succede qualcosa del genere, Rachel. E ieri a pranzo non ti sei seduta accanto a me come sempre, ma accanto a lei e…sembravate, sai, in confidenza."

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo? Come puoi rinfacciarmi un errore che ho commesso tempo fa, un errore che ho pagato soffrendo? Pensavo che non serbassi più alcun rancore…"

"Non è solo questo Rachel. Non puoi biasimarmi per avere questa paura, sappiamo tutti che Santana è lesbica, perciò…" replicò Finn, con meno sicurezza di quanta ne aveva prima.

Rachel a questo punto era sbalordita, ma soprattutto disgustata.

"Quindi vuoi dirmi che, poiché lei è lesbica, allora ciò equivale a un mio tradimento nei tuoi confronti?" chiese la ragazza sbigottita, le mani sui suoi fianchi.

"Credi che la sua omosessualità la renda una specie di predatore, una persona incapace di avere amiche di sesso femminile?"

Il ragazzo la guardò smarrito ed evidentemente un po' impaurito, non si aspettava una reazione del genere da parte sua, non voleva mostrarsi così insicuro.

"Rachel, lo sai che non intendevo dire questo" ribatté Finn facendo un passo verso Rachel, che lo fermò spingendolo indietro.

"No. So esattamente cosa intendevi dire" rispose lei prima di voltarsi e andarsene, senza lasciargli il tempo di poterle rispondere.

Il quarterback poté solo guardarla camminare via con un'espressione avvilita sul volto, scuotendo il capo e incamminandosi verso l'aula di spagnolo.

Arrivando in classe, Rachel si accorse che tutti i posti erano già occupati, tranne due, uno accanto a un giocatore di football di cui non sapeva il nome, l'altro accanto a Santana, che, alzato lo sguardo, incontrò subito gli occhi di Rachel, facendole poi cenno di sedersi accanto a lei.

La diva si diresse così verso la cheerleader, sorridendole e prendendo poi posto a sedere.

"Ehi" mormorò Santana, scrutando la ragazza accanto a lei.

"Ciao Santana" rispose Rachel sistemando intanto le sue cose sul banco.

La ragazza latina continuò a osservare Rachel, aveva l'impressione che qualcosa l'avesse turbata, d'altronde era troppo silenziosa al momento, e questo la insospettiva. In un giorno qualunque, a quest'ora doveva sentire già il bisogno di tapparle la bocca con un paio di calzini, ma stranamente Rachel non aveva proferito più di due parole.

"Ti senti bene Rachel?" le chiese Santana con un velo di preoccupazione nella sua voce, prendendole una mano per attirare la sua attenzione.

La ragazza in questione si voltò verso di lei, un'espressione sorpresa dipinta sul suo volto. Rivolse lo sguardo brevemente sulla sua mano coperta da quella dell'altra ragazza, osservò come i colori diversi della loro pelle sembravano fatti per stare in contrasto, per creare qualcosa di incantevole da ammirare.

Per non pensare poi a quanto era morbida e delicata al tatto, al contrario della mano enorme di Finn, ruvida e sudaticcia.

Un sussulto al cuore la riportò in sé, guardandosi attorno e accorgendosi che nessuno stava prestando attenzione a loro e che il professor Schuester ancora non era arrivato. Così, si voltò verso Santana "Sto bene, grazie per la considerazione Santana, sei molto dolce"

La Cheerio la guardò a bocca semichiusa, le guance adornate di un lieve rossore, balbettando qualcosa tipo 'Ok'.

Prima che potesse cercare di capire la reazione della ragazza, Rachel sentì prima l'assenza della mano calda che era poggiata sulla sua, e seguendo lo sguardo di Santana, si girò per scoprire cos'è che l'aveva fatta reagire in quel modo.

Voltandosi, il suo sguardo incontrò subito quello di Finn, che stava a sua volta guardando nella loro direzione, precisamente dove le loro mani prima si erano toccate. Il suo volto era cupo, rassegnato, come se avesse trovato una risposta a un quesito di cui aveva paura.

Ma non disse nulla, distolse solo lo sguardo e scosse la testa, procedendo per andare a sedersi accanto al suo compagno di squadra. Rachel alzò gli occhi al cielo, ancor più furibonda di quanto già lo era prima.

"Uhm, per caso è successo qualcosa tra te e Finn? Non mi sembrava molto contento" domandò Santana con aria confusa.

Rachel sospirò "Si sta solo comportando come un bambinone. Un bambinone insicuro."

"Beh, se te non hai fatto nulla, non vedo dov'è il problema" disse la cheerleader girandosi con la sedia verso Rachel.

"Infatti, ha solo paura di perdermi e che io lo tradisca con chiunque, crede addirittura che lo tradisca con te!" esclamò la diva gesticolando animatamente, per poi rendersi conto di ciò che ha detto. Ops.

Come previsto, la reazione di Santana non era una delle migliori.

"Stai scherzando? Crede davvero che tu e io…?" domandò strabuzzando gli occhi, indicando sia Rachel che se stessa.

Rachel annuì, palesemente imbarazzata dalle parole dette senza pensare.

Ma una risata forte e sonora porse fine al suo imbarazzo, e incuriosita, osservò Santana sbellicarsi dalle risate. Evidentemente, era molto divertita dalla teoria di Finn.

"Oh dio, ti prego, spiegami come gli vengono in mente queste genialate!" disse Santana appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Rachel, continuando a ridere a crepapelle.

La diva sbuffò, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere guardando Santana ridere in quel modo. Vederla sorridere di nuovo le scaldava qualcosa dentro, qualcosa che aveva paura di ammettere.

"A quanto pare, il solo fatto che ci parliamo per lui è tradire. Voglio dire, solo perché ti piacciono le ragazze non vuol dire ch-"

"Frena frena, cosa?" domandò la ragazza mora notevolmente confusa.

Adesso sì che Rachel temeva per l'incolumità di Finn. Beh, non che non si meriterebbe un altro schiaffo, perché si è comportato da perfetto idiota, però visti i precedenti, non voleva che Santana rischiasse di nuovo di essere sospesa.

_E' per il bene del Glee club_, pensò Rachel, _non ci sono altri motivi_.

"Santana ti prego, calmati. Lo so che quello che ha detto è offensivo nei tuoi confronti, ma-"

"Ma cosa, Rachel? Voglio dire, sì mi piacciono le ragazze, ma non significa che me le farei tutte!" esclamò con rabbia la cheerleader "Beh, non dico che te non sei attraente, lo sei eccome, però posso avere un'amicizia con una ragazza senza che ci finisca a letto, capisci?"

Rachel la guardò sbigottita, logicamente sorpresa dallo sfogo di Santana, ma anche dalle parole della ragazza. _Mi trova attraente? _Pensò la diva, ancora incapace di formulare frasi che possano avere un senso.

"Rachel? Rachel ci sei? Ay Dios Mio, stavolta è andata davvero in tilt" disse la latina muovendo la sua mano davanti la faccia di Rachel.

Prontamente, la ragazza castana tornò in sé, prendendo la mano di Santana sbuffando "Beh, scusami tanto se una delle ragazze più belle della scuola mi ha appena fatto un complimento. Sono solo sorpresa, tutto qui."

Santana la guardò con uno sguardo allibito "Sei sorpresa? Sicuramente qualcuno te l'avrà già detto che sei evidentemente bella, quel bietolone di Finn te l'avrà detto una marea di volte!"

"Può darsi, ma è più importante sentirselo dire da una persona che è davvero sincera, e tu lo sei sempre stata, di questo posso essere sicura" disse Rachel abbassando lo sguardo, notando che le sue mani stavano ancora tenendo la mano di Santana "e poi nel suo dizionario le parole più usate nei miei confronti sono indubbiamente 'sexy', 'figa', 'stramegabelloccia' e altre parole di sua invenzione" concluse la ragazza, con un'espressione rassegnata.

Santana la osservò, osservò la sua fronte, segnata da una piccola cicatrice che lei ha sempre trovato adorabile, osservò i suoi occhi, di quel colore che le ricordava la cioccolata calda d'inverno, osservò il suo naso, un chiaro segno delle sue origini ebraiche, che la rendeva comunque adorabile. Infine, osservò le sue labbra, la sua bocca, che emetteva una voce così potente, così dannatamente incantevole, così unica che sarebbe in grado di far piangere anche i cuori più duri.

Un sorriso si formò sulle labbra della cheerleader, e, senza pensare, prese delicatamente il mento di Rachel, alzando con dolcezza la sua testa affinché i loro occhi potessero incontrarsi.

"Tu sei bellissima Rachel" sussurrò Santana a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'altra ragazza, poi, inaspettatamente, la baciò sulla fronte.

E per Rachel si fermò tutto, si fermò il tempo, il suo corpo, il suo cuore.

In tre anni non aveva mai provato niente del genere con Finn, Puck o Jesse.

In tre anni non aveva mai provato ciò che Santana Lopez le ha fatto provare in tre minuti.


	2. Chapter 2

Dopo una lunga lezione di spagnolo che non sembrava finire più, Rachel uscì dall'aula assieme a Santana, senza aspettare Finn come era solita fare.

Stavolta non poteva fargliela passare liscia, stavolta non sarebbero bastate una stupida canzoncina e poche parole dolci. La ragazza era al limite della sopportazione, sì, amava il suo ragazzo, però stava cominciando a pensare che l'amore in sé non può bastare per mandare avanti una relazione.

Questo pensiero riportò la sua attenzione alla ragazza che stava camminando accanto a lei. Pensò a come Santana aveva rivelato proprio a lei, riassumendo il motivo della sua rottura con Brittany, che l'amore a volte non è abbastanza.

Ma Rachel era comunque confusa, perché non riusciva a capire come due persone così evidentemente innamorate possano essersi separate; per anni le ha viste sempre attaccate l'una all'altra, e se inizialmente pensava che la loro fosse solo pura amicizia, beh, le bastò vederle cantare insieme, l'una all'altra, per accorgersi che stava assistendo a una dichiarazione d'amore vera e propria.

Ed era invidiosa.

Adesso però la sua preoccupazione maggiore era quella di risollevare la ragazza mora, sperava che la festa la potesse distrarre almeno un po', per una sera.

Così, si voltò verso la ragazza in questione.

"Vorrei ricordarti che stasera dovrai presentarti alle 9 a casa mia, apprezzerei la puntualità, affinché non ci siano problemi e possibili intoppi. Oh, magari potresti anche restare a dormire, non vorrei che dopo la festa tu ti metta al volante in uno stato inebriato, perciò penso davv-"

"Va bene, va bene Rachel! Dio, come fai a parlare così tanto senza prendere un respiro?" disse Santana interrompendo il monologo dell'altra ragazza.

"Stasera arriverò alle 9 in punto, e se arriverò in ritardo anche solo di un minuto ti permetterò di rubare il mio prezioso tempo narrandomi la vita e la carriera di Barbra Streisand. Magari mi potrai anche costringere a guardare uno di quei musical che tu ami così tanto. Ci stai?"

Rachel la guardò, prima con un'espressione di finta esasperazione, poi sorridendo dolcemente, chiaro affetto presente nei suoi occhi.

Annuì e basta, ridendo con gioia sincera.

Santana le sorrise, portando una mano sul suo braccio, stringendoglielo poi con delicatezza.

In quell'attimo, era come se tutta la negatività creata dai problemi con Finn e dalla rottura tra Santana e Brittany fosse cessata di esistere.

L'atmosfera tra le due ragazze era tutto meno che cupa e tesa, era allegra, rilassata, confortevole. Tutto ciò di cui necessitavano entrambe.

Ma la tranquillità di quel momento fu interrotto improvvisamente da un'altra persona.

"Ehi ragazze! Cosa state confabulando?" chiese incuriosito Kurt, guardando con un sorriso prima Santana e poi Rachel, aspettando una risposta.

Di malavoglia, entrambe staccarono i propri sguardi rivolti l'uno all'altra, voltandosi verso il loro amico; la diva, notando che l'altra ragazza non aveva intenzione di prendere parola, capì che doveva pensare lei a dare una risposta al suo migliore amico.

"Oh Kurt! Stavamo giusto parlando della festa che avrà luogo a casa mia, spero vivamente che tu non te ne sia dimenticato!" disse Rachel con tono autoritario.

"Come potrebbe passarmi di mente un evento di tale importanza, Rach? Senza poi contare tutte le volte che hai pensato bene di ricordarmi il giorno e l'ora in cui si sarebbe tenuta questa benedetta festa, con questa direi che è la quarantunesima volta!" sospirò Kurt, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

La diva sbuffò "Esagerato" borbottò incrociando le braccia, girandosi poi verso la ragazza latina, con un sorriso sinceramente dolce "adesso devo scappare, devo ancora preparare tutto l'occorrente per la festa, inoltre, se avrò più tempo a disposizione, vorrei esercitarmi con alcune canzoni che desidero poter cantare al Glee club. Perciò, ti saluto!" esclamò infine Rachel, facendo un piccolo gesto di saluto, rivolgendolo poi anche Kurt, per poi girarsi dalla parte opposta, incamminandosi verso l'uscita.

Il ragazzo poi si voltò verso Santana, che stava fissando il punto in cui Rachel era presente fino a qualche secondo prima, con un sorriso sereno stampato sul suo volto. Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia, d'altronde una Santana tranquilla grazie a Rachel non era una cosa così quotidiana. Era più un bizzarro avvenimento ai suoi occhi.

Notando che la cheerleader era ancora distratta, si schiarì la voce, con l'intento di attirare l'attenzione della ragazza mora, che di conseguenza si voltò verso di lui di scatto, come se avesse appena preso la scossa.

"Volevi qualcosa o ti piace solo passare il tuo tempo ad ammirare la mia evidente bellezza? E io che credevo che giocassimo nella stessa squadra, cavolo" disse Santana alzando le sopracciglia, un'espressione per niente compiaciuta.

"E' bello vedere che non cambierai mai, Santana" replicò il ragazzo con sarcasmo evidente nella sua voce "a quanto ho capito, ci sarai anche te alla famosa festa di Rachel. Ma la cosa che mi sfugge è: da quanto siete così, diciamo, intime?" domandò genuinamente interessato alla risposta.

"Non che siano affari tuoi, perché veramente, se non si trattasse di te ma di qualsiasi altra persona, ti avrei già mandato al diavolo. Magari con qualche calcio in culo" sbottò la ragazza mora, incamminandosi intanto verso l'uscita, per poi dire esasperata "posso solo dirti che è una cosa totalmente nuova, voglio dire, fino a tre giorni fa il solo vedere lei con uno di quei suoi vestitini da suora mi faceva venire voglia di darle fuoco con tutto il suo guardaroba."

"Beh, almeno non indossa più quei maglioni con gli animali…" mormorò Kurt con una faccia palesemente disgustata.

Ma Santana lo ignorò "Ho sbagliato a non averle mai dato una vera chance. L'ho sottovalutata, l'ho sempre vista come una persona egoista, e invece…è una delle persone più pure che abbia mai conosciuto. E nonostante tutti i nostri disaccordi, nonostante io l'abbia sempre trattata di merda, lei mi ha teso nuovamente la mano. Prima letteralmente, adesso anche in senso figurato. Sto scoprendo che è una vera fortuna averla al mio fianco, non so, alla fine non credo che potrei meritarmi una persona come lei…cioè, un'amica come lei"

Lui la scrutò attentamente, osservando i suoi lineamenti addolcirsi ad ogni parola detta, lo sguardo apparentemente distratto, perso in qualcosa così lontano che neanche lui riusciva a capire di cosa si potesse trattare.

Si sentiva confuso, perché quello sguardo lo conosceva bene, avendolo visto sul volto di altre persone, ma ciò che alimentava la sua confusione non era lo sguardo in sé, no. Era confuso perché quella particolare espressione di sincero affetto, di pura adorazione, era presente perché Santana stava parlando di Rachel. Solo Brittany, fino a quel momento, era stata in grado di far nascere uno sguardo talmente amorevole sul volto della ragazza latina. _Ma no, non può essere,_ pensò Kurt scuotendo la testa, _certo, si sono avvicinate molto in pochissimo tempo, ma questo non equivale automaticamente a un possibile interesse da parte di Santana._

"Ehm, Kurt? Che fai, prima rubi il mio tempo prezioso, per farti poi dei viaggi mentali in mia presenza? Come sei maleducato…oh va beh, chi se ne frega, meglio per me, almeno posso andarmene a casa a scegliere cosa mettermi stasera" disse Santana spazientita "anche se, in realtà, non avrei bisogno neanche di pensare a cosa potrei indossare…sarei una strafiga anche con un sacco dell'immondizia addosso" mormorò infine con un mezzo sorriso.

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, ormai abituato ad ascoltare Santana complimentarsi per il suo aspetto.

"E' strano come tu ti stia già preoccupando su cosa potresti indossare stasera" replicò Kurt "considerando che è una festa a casa di Rachel, organizzata da lei, e i soli presenti siamo noi del Glee club, beh…mi chiedo solo se tu voglia metterti in tiro per una persona in particolare."

Santana si girò di scatto verso di lui, un'espressione seria e forse un po' impaurita presente sul suo volto.

"Oh, andiamo mio bel pony…lo sai che per me ogni occasione è buona per accecare tutti con la mia evidente figaggine. Perché diavolo dovresti pensare che lo faccio per una persona in particolare?" domandò la cheerleader.

"Beh, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che tu e Rachel vi siete avvicinate molto in questi ultimi giorni, so che avevate già cominciato ad avvicinarvi nel momento in cui tutta la scuola era venuta a conoscenza della tua omosessualità, quindi ho solo pensato che-"

"Hai solo pensato che mi interessa quello che c'è nelle mutandine di Rachel, stessa cosa che il tuo caro sagace fratellastro ha pensato" sbottò Santana innervosita dalle insinuazioni del ragazzo "notizia dell'ultima ora: il fatto che sono lesbica, non significa che mi farei ogni ragazza presente nella mia periferica visiva. Pensavo che tu, più di tutti, avresti compreso che il mio avvicinamento improvviso verso Rachel non è certo nato perché vorrei sbattermela su ogni singola superficie della scuola…mi sbagliavo" Santana disse scuotendo infine la testa amareggiata.

Kurt sospirò, negativamente colpito dallo sfogo della ragazza latina, chiaramente offeso dalle sue parole.

Fece per aprire bocca, ma Santana lo fermò alzando una mano "Scusami, ma devo andare. Voglio fare in tempo per prepararmi e risultare così appetitosa agli occhi di Rachel. Ci vediamo stasera Hummel" disse freddamente non aspettando una risposta, incamminandosi poi verso l'uscita di scuola.

Kurt sospirò per l'ennesima volta, alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

_Perché non mi faccio mai gli affari miei? _pensò il ragazzo scuotendo la testa, per poi dirigersi anche lui verso l'uscita.

Nel frattempo, Santana si trovava seduta dentro la sua auto, uno sguardo apparentemente vacuo presente sul suo volto, ma tanti pensieri si rincorrevano dentro la mente della cheerleader.

_Ma è davvero così assurdo il fatto che io e Rachel adesso siamo amiche? _pensò la ragazza _Voglio dire, sì, sembra una cosa nata dal nulla, però è sincera. E' vero anche che Rachel è indubbiamente una bella ragazza, gliel'ho anche detto chiaro e tondo…ma questo certamente non significa che sono attratta da lei, significa solo che ho due occhi che funzionano benissimo, giusto?_

La ragazza sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa _Quello che non capisco è come tutti la pensano allo stesso modo, Finn, Kurt...Brittany. E lei se ne è accorta prima che mi avvicinassi davvero a Rachel. _Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di arrivare ad una conclusione, cercando di porre fine a tutta questa confusione nella sua testa. _Mi disse anche lei che c'era qualcosa di più da parte mia, il modo in cui guardo Rachel, quando parla, quando canta…ma cosa ci posso fare? Non è solo bellissima, è molto di più un bel viso, è una persona bellissima dentro, una persona che ti fa sentire davvero importante, come se valessi davvero qualcosa in questo schifo di mondo. _Santana sorrise pensando a questo, a come Rachel l'aveva sostenuta cantando insieme a lei, sorridendo con lei, proteggendola assieme alle altre quando quell'idiota la stava importunando nel corridoio di scuola.

Poi quel sorriso sul volto di Santana sparì, al suo posto stupore dipinto sul suo viso.

_Merda_ pensò la ragazza, _mi sa tanto che Brittany non era poi così lontana dalla verità._


	3. Chapter 3

Immobile come una statua davanti alla porta di casa di Rachel, Santana si stava chiedendo cosa diavolo ci faceva lì, dopo aver fatto poi quella scoperta su ciò che davvero prova per Rachel. Non era certamente la mossa più astuta passare la serata con l'altra ragazza, seppur non erano da sole. Senza contare che tra queste persone è inclusa anche la sua ex, la prima che tra l'altro si è resa conto dei sentimenti che Santana prova per la diva.

_Eh sì, _pensò la ragazza latina, _sono completamente nella merda._

In quel momento, la porta si aprì improvvisamente, facendo sobbalzare Santana.

Una dolce risata portò la sua attenzione alla persona di fronte a lei.

"Santana, oddio! Ti ho spaventata?" chiese preoccupata Rachel, ridendo comunque allo stesso tempo.

"Ci vuole ben altro per spaventarmi anche solo minimamente Rachel" rispose la ragazza sbuffando e incrociando le braccia.

Ma Rachel non se la bevve "Beh, ti chiedo scusa! E' solo che ti avevo vista mentre parcheggiavi, ma poi stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi quando non sentivo il campanello suonare!"

"Come puoi ben vedere invece, sono qui, sana e salva, nessuno mi ha rapito. E vorrei farti notare che sono anche puntuale" disse Santana indicando l'orologio enorme appeso su un muro.

Rachel si mise una mano sul petto, imitando un'espressione delusa.

"Questo significa che non avrò l'occasione di educarti sulla carriera cinematografica della leggendaria Barbra? Sono afflitta" disse Rachel sporgendo di poco il labbro inferiore per fare il broncio, guardando Santana con occhi lucidi, come quelli di un cucciolo.

Ma Santana non cascò nel tranello, anche se non poté fare a meno di notare come quel broncio rendeva Rachel ancor più adorabile di quanto già lo era. E quelle labbra, Dio…

La ragazza scosse la testa mentalmente, un tentativo per tornare alla realtà e per non farsi distrarre più dalla ragazza di fronte a lei.

"Ehm, p-perché non andiamo giù dagli altri?" balbettò la cheerleader "Scommetto che staranno già sentendo la tua mancanza e che muoiono dalla voglia di vedermi. Stasera sono molto più gnocca del solito, e questo è dire tanto" Santana sorrise compiaciuta, una mano sul fianco come simbolo di sicurezza.

"Mmh sì, ho notato appena hai varcato la soglia di casa mia che stasera sei incredibilmente stupenda" replicò Rachel squadrando la ragazza dalla testa ai piedi, osservando come il vestito rosso che aveva indosso sottolineava il suo seno prosperoso e il contrasto con la sua pelle olivastra. Dire che era bellissima era riduttivo.

La diva si schiarì la gola, pensando che aveva bisogno di un po' d'acqua, cominciava davvero a fare caldo. Ed era metà gennaio.

"Ok, ehm, penso che dovremmo andare giù e raggiungere gli altri, no?" Rachel disse in fretta, girandosi per dirigersi verso il seminterrato. Santana la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, scrollò quindi leggermente le spalle e poi la seguì.

Appena scese le scale, la diva richiamò l'attenzione di tutti come era solita fare.

"Miei cari compagni del Glee club, è arrivata Santana finalmente!" urlò la ragazza, ricevendo a sua volta degli urli di gioia da parte di alcuni "Adesso possiamo dare inizio alla festa!"

Santana poté solo dire una veloce preghiera prima di essere trascinata da Rachel verso un tavolo dov'erano seduti Puck, Mercedes, Sam e Quinn, il resto del gruppo sparpagliato per la stanza.

Quattro shots e tre rum e pera dopo, Santana poteva sentire un piccolo giramento di testa, che la faceva camminare non esattamente nel modo più grazioso. Non che gli altri suoi amici erano in condizioni migliori eh.

Sam era nel bel mezzo di uno spogliarello per Mercedes, la quale a tratti rideva come una matta, a tratti invece si copriva il volto con una mano.

Tina stava cercando di spogliare Mike, che nel frattempo era rimasto incastrato con la maglietta sopra la testa. Santana scosse la testa, per niente meravigliata dal comportamento dei suoi compagni di squadra.

Girandosi verso la sua destra, notò che Rachel stava parlando con Kurt, ridendo di tanto in tanto a qualunque cosa il ragazzo le stava dicendo.

Poi la ragazza castana si voltò, un sorriso felice ancora presente sul suo volto, incontrando lo sguardo curioso e intenso della ragazza latina. Così rimasero entrambe ferme lì a osservare l'un l'altra, il resto mutò in nebbia, c'era solo quella connessione elettrica formata dall'incontro dei loro occhi.

Senza neanche accorgersene, Santana cominciò a muoversi verso Rachel, tenendo sempre gli occhi verso di lei, non facendo caso a dove stava mettendo i piedi…ritrovandosi così a perdere l'equilibrio. _Ecco, adesso ci manca solo che rimanga con il culo per terra per fare una bella figura di merda davanti a tutti _pensò la ragazza preparandosi al peggio.

Ma il peggio non arrivò, perché due braccia forti fortunatamente evitarono una brutta caduta per la ragazza, che riconobbe subito la persona accorsa in suo aiuto.

"Stai bene?" chiese Brittany preoccupata, cingendo sempre i fianchi di Santana da dietro.

La ragazza mora si irrigidì, sentendo la voce della bionda troppo vicina, sentendo quelle braccia stringere un po' troppo, mettendola leggermente a disagio.

Prendendo le mani di Brittany le tolse dalla posizione in cui erano, scostandosi velocemente.

"Sì, sto bene. Tu stai bene?" replicò Santana palesemente imbarazzata.

L'altra ragazza la guardò confusa "Ehm, sì, totalmente."

"Ok, bene. Allora vado a farmi un altro bicchierino, se non ti dispiace" disse la ragazza latina indicando il tavolo su cui si poteva trovare ogni tipo di drink.

Fece per girarsi dalla parte opposta, quando la mano di Brittany la fermò.

"Aspetta Santana" cominciò a dire la bionda "possiamo parlare?"

Santana sospirò, poiché sapeva che, fidanzate o meno, non poteva negare nulla a Brittany; perciò annuì e basta, aspettando che l'altra cheerleader cominciasse a parlare.

"E' solo che…sembrerà tremendamente banale, ma…mi manchi Santana, mi manchi da morire" spiegò Brittany stringendole delicatamente una mano "lo so che la nostra rottura non è stata molto amichevole, lo so che tu ci hai sofferto. Ho sofferto anch'io Santana, ma lo sai che lasciandoti ho fatto la cosa giusta per entrambe, soprattutto per te."

Santana la guardò commossa. Sin da quando conobbe Brittany pensò che la ragazza era davvero intelligente, contrariamente a quello che pensava il resto della scuola. Sapeva che la bionda è la persona più pura che lei abbia mai conosciuto, sapeva che Brittany preferiva vedere le cose con ottimismo, che con un occhio cinico come fa praticamente la maggior parte delle persone. Avere nella sua vita una persona così meravigliosa era già una vittoria per Santana.

Così, la ragazza mora scosse la testa con occhi lucidi "Ascolta Britt…ho capito il motivo vero per cui mi hai lasciata, è vero, prima non riuscivo a comprenderlo, ma adesso mi è tutto chiaro" replicò rassicurando la ragazza "mi dispiace se in queste ultime settimane mi sono comportata da vera stronza nei tuoi confronti, ero ferita sì, ma so benissimo che non è una giustificazione valida. Ti chiedo scusa Brittany."

La cheerleader bionda sorrise felicemente, saltellando e battendo le mani, alzando poi la mano destra per mostrare solo il mignolo.

Santana rise, mostrando a sua volta il suo mignolo e unendolo a quello di Brittany, che non si trattenne dall'abbracciarla forte a sé, stringendola ma con delicatezza.

Ma quel momento piacevole non durò a lungo.

Voltandosi verso la sua sinistra, vide subito Rachel, stavolta non più in compagnia di Kurt, bensì di quello scimmione di Finn, che stava tenendo una mano della ragazza, che non sembrava molto contenta, tra le sue.

Santana digrignò i denti, staccandosi poi da Brittany. Le mostrò un piccolo sorriso che la bionda ricambiò, passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli.

"Ho veramente bisogno di un altro drink adesso."

_Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che non mi dovevo aspettare niente di che da questa banda di sciagurati, _pensò Santana mentre tutti i ragazzi, compresa lei, si stavano preparando a formare un cerchio per giocare a "Obbligo o Verità".

Beh, sempre meglio del gioco della bottiglia.

O forse no.

"Ok, fermi tutti! Ovviamente devo dare io il via al gioco, ne ho anche una buona!" disse Puck ad alta voce con entusiasmo.

I ragazzi rimasero in silenzio, chi con un enorme sorriso stampato sul volto, chi sorseggiava indifferentemente una birra come Santana.

"Santana! Obbligo o verità?" chiese il ragazzo totalmente inebriato.

La cheerleader alzò gli occhi al cielo "Obbligo. Non sono certo una cagasotto."

Puck la guardò allora con un sorriso perverso "Ti obbligo a…baciare Brittany con la lingua! Per due minuti!"

Santana sgranò gli occhi, sputando la birra che aveva appena sorseggiato, per poi tossire per alcuni secondi.

"Mi prendi per il culo Puckerman? Quanti anni hai, 10?"

"Oh andiamo, non è certo una novità per te fare una cosa del genere. C'è la penitenza se ti rifiuti di baciare Brittany, lo sai vero?" replicò Puck facendole l'occhiolino. Santana rabbrividì.

"Sei proprio uno sfigato…" borbottò Santana alzandosi sulle ginocchia e dirigendosi verso Brittany, poco distante da lei "dai Britt, prima ci baciamo, prima finiremo."

Dando un'occhiata veloce dove Rachel era seduta, Santana notò che aveva una faccia strana, come se fosse un po' curiosa, ma allo stesso tempo cupa.

_Ho bevuto decisamente troppo._

Scuotendo mentalmente la testa, Santana non aspettò oltre e baciò Brittany, inizialmente in modo gentile, senza fretta. Poi, l'abitudine di aver baciato la ragazza per anni prese il sopravvento, il bacio divenne dopo qualche secondo passionale. La ragazza latina non esitò ad introdurre la sua lingua nella bocca della bionda, che rispose a sua volta ricambiando.

L'effetto dell'alcool mischiato al lungo bacio che lei e Brittany si stavano scambiando, fece dimenticare a Santana dove e con chi si trovava.

Ma qualcosa era destinato a interrompere quel momento.

"Rachel ti senti bene?" chiese preoccupato Kurt, accorgendosi insieme a tutti gli altri che la diva si era alzata all'improvviso, come se avesse appena preso la scossa.

Santana si staccò bruscamente da Brittany, voltandosi immediatamente verso la ragazza castana, che non faceva altro che fissare il pavimento con un'aria confusa, smarrita. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Rachel mormorò uno 'scusatemi', per poi incamminarsi nella direzione del bagno.

La cheerleader sospirò tristemente, guardando sempre il punto in cui Rachel era sparita.

"Mi dispiace Santana" le sussurrò Brittany, passando una mano sulla sua schiena, in un tentativo di confortarla.

"Perché dici così? Non è certo colpa tua…voglio dire, non so neanche cosa è appena successo!" esclamò Santana a bassa voce, in modo che solo la bionda potesse sentirla.

Una risata rumorosa interruppe il dialogo tra le due amiche "Wow, è stato tremendamente eccitante quel bacio, cazzo!" commentò Puck con un'espressione chiaramente estasiata.

Santana lo zittì definitivamente mostrandogli il dito medio e minacciando di castrarlo se avesse continuato a fare questo genere di commenti.

Dopo una mezzoretta passata a giocare, i ragazzi si stancarono e decisero di smettere. Rachel era uscita dal bagno dieci minuti dopo che era entrata, ma nessuno le chiese niente.

Santana però era assalita dai dubbi e dalle preoccupazioni, non voleva pensare che la diva si era comportata in quel modo a causa del bacio tra la ragazza latina e Brittany. Non era il caso di farsi castelli in aria per ricevere poi solo delusioni.

Ma si ritrovò comunque a camminare verso il punto in cui era seduta Rachel, che stava sorseggiando un drink da sola.

"Ehi…" mormorò Santana appena raggiunse l'altra ragazza, sedendosi poi alla sua destra "tutto ok?"

Rachel si voltò verso di lei, e mostrando un piccolo sorriso che non raggiungeva minimamente i suoi occhi, annuì.

Santana si aspettava una risposta del genere, beh, sperava almeno che la ragazza castana le avrebbe rivolto parola, ma evidentemente questo non era il caso.

Sospirò, cominciando già a sentirsi esasperata "Ascolta, se c'è qualcosa che non va, dimmelo. Qualsiasi cosa, ok? Anche se riguardasse quel bietolone di Finn sono disposta ad ascoltarti" disse portando poi una mano sul ginocchio di Rachel "siamo amiche, no?"

Rachel la studiò attentamente, notando anche dov'era poggiata la mano dell'altra ragazza, poi prese un respiro e si voltò nuovamente verso Santana.

"Mi stavo solo chiedendo se…beh, forse sarà stato il momento di prima che mi ha lasciata perplessa. Voglio solo che tu sia sincera con me, ok?"

Santana annuì, in attesa che la ragazza procedesse a parlare.

"Tu e Brittany…siete tornate insieme? Voglio dire, dopo quel bacio ho avuto quell'impressione."

La cheerleader la guardò sorpresa, tutto si aspettava, fuorché questa domanda. L'aveva un po' spiazzata.

"Era solo un bacio Rachel. Un bacio che ha istigato quell'idiota di Puck, se ci pensi" rispose Santana con fermezza.

Rachel annuì, accettando evidentemente la risposta dell'altra ragazza.

Santana abbassò la testa, scuotendola poi. Seriamente, avrebbe voluto capire in quel momento più che mai cosa passava per la testa alla diva.

"Beh, comunque per quanto riguarda Finn, non credo che sia qualcosa di cui devo ancora preoccuparmi, dato che ho deciso che sarebbe meglio se ognuno andasse per la sua strada."

Santana la guardò incredula "Vuoi dire che vi siete lasciati?"

"L'ho lasciato, sì. Magari stai pensando che è una cosa improvvisa, lo è anche per me, credimi" disse la diva appoggiando la schiena completamente sul divano, lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto "Credo che per tutto questo tempo ero accecata da quello che provavo per lui che riuscivo a vedere solo i lati positivi del suo carattere. E credimi quando ti dico che in questi ultimi mesi mi sono resa conto che ha molti più lati negativi che positivi. Mi stavo accontentando stando insieme a lui. Adesso so che posso fare di meglio" Rachel concluse voltandosi verso Santana con un sorriso stavolta sincero, prendendo la mano della ragazza che era ancora sul suo ginocchio e intrecciando le loro dita.

Santana sentì un sussulto al cuore, per quanto banale potesse sembrare, per poi sentirlo battere velocemente. Sentiva il calore della mano di Rachel contro la sua, sentiva nascere un sorriso enorme sul suo volto che non poteva e non voleva fermare. Si sentiva stranamente timida, come una ragazzina al suo primo amore.

Ma sapeva che non doveva giungere a conclusioni affrettate, sì, Rachel ha lasciato Finn perché a quanto pare si è finalmente resa conto che può fare di meglio, tuttavia questo non significava certo che l'ha lasciato per stare con Santana. Non era così ingenua.

Averla però lì, adesso a pochi centimetri da lei, la rendeva più inebriata di quanto lo era già. Forse era solo una sua impressione, d'altronde era di fuori come un balcone, però era quasi sicura di poter sentire il respiro di Rachel contro il suo. Voleva assaggiare quelle labbra, voleva quella dannata bocca sulla sua.

_Fanculo le conseguenze, devo cogliere l'attimo!_

Ma inesorabilmente, qualcosa, o meglio dire, qualcuno, interruppe quell'attimo proprio sul più bello.

"Ragazze, scusate se vi disturbo!" esclamò Kurt con le mani unite, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Santana "Avrei bisogno di parlare con te, Santana. Rachel, ti dispiace se te la rubo per un secondo?"

La cheerleader si voltò verso il ragazzo, palesemente irritata per essere stata interrotta sul più bello.

"Mmh sì, le dispiace e non voglio essere rubata, grazie comunque Hummel"

Rachel guardò Santana a bocca aperta, poi prese una decisione, notando che Kurt aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con la ragazza "Penso proprio che prenderò qualcos'altro da bere!" esclamò nervosa la diva, togliendo a malincuore la mano da quella di Santana. Passando poi accanto a Kurt, gli dette una piccola pacca sulla spalla, in segno di incoraggiamento. Lui le sorrise grato.

"Spero che sia importante, piccolo pony. Sei fortunato che ho bevuto abbastanza per avere la forza di sorbirmi qualsiasi discorso soporifero tu abbia intenzione di farmi" disse la ragazza latina incrociando le braccia.

Kurt si sedette sul divano accanto a lei, dove prima era seduta Rachel, sospirando "Volevo parlare con te riguardo ciò che è successo oggi a scuola, riguardo al nostro discorso."

Santana annuì, sentendosi pigra per rispondere verbalmente, facendogli gesto di continuare.

"Mi hai frainteso completamente Santana" iniziò a dire il ragazzo, portando una mano sulla spalla della ragazza "lo sai che io ti posso capire al 100% su quello che stai passando e su quello che gli altri possano pensare di te. Mi dispiace sentir dire che Finn si è comportato come uno zoticone, anche se non sono affatto sorpreso che abbia parlato in quel modo a Rachel. Onestamente? Sono contento che Rachel l'ha lasciato. Sappiamo bene entrambi che quella ragazza merita molto di più di un buzzurro come lui!"

Santana lo guardò, vedendo che era completamente sincero, senza contare poi che almeno la vedevano allo stesso modo.

"Ascolta Kurt, penso che ti devo delle scuse per come mi sono comportata oggi. Sono così abituata a mettermi sulla difensiva che non mi accorgevo della verità che stava proprio davanti ai miei occhi. Aveva ragione Brittany, avevi ragione tu" disse la ragazza, prendendo poi un respiro "provo qualcosa per Rachel, è vero. Non so ancora esattamente cosa sento per lei, ma so solo che mi piace. Mi piace tanto, Kurt. Mi piace vederla sorridere grazie alle mie parole, mi piace quando mi guarda come se valessi davvero qualcosa mentre canto, mi piace quando mi tiene la mano e il suo volto si illumina, come so che si illumina anche il mio. Mi piace davvero, Kurt."

Il ragazzo rimase stupefatto dalle parole di Santana, un po' perché non si aspettava che lei si aprisse così tanto a lui, un po' perché raramente riusciva a vedere Santana così vulnerabile. Si sentiva onorato di essere la persona con cui la ragazza si è potuta sentire talmente sicura da voler confidare certe cose.

"Penso che glielo dovresti dire, sai" le sorrise stringendole dolcemente una mano.

"Non penso che sia una buona idea…"

Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia "Perché no?"

Santana sbuffò, sprofondando nel divano "Non mi piace rimettermi in gioco così facilmente, non così presto. E poi per quanto ne so, il mio è un sentimento non corrisposto"

"Posso capire la tua paura di buttarti subito in una nuova relazione, ma come puoi essere così sicura che i tuoi sentimenti non sono corrisposti?" domandò curioso.

"Beh, considerando che in questi anni l'ho vista sempre e solo sbavare dietro ai ragazzi…"

Kurt la guardò sbigottito "Uhm, chiedo scusa Santana se ti sembro troppo diretto, ma tu sei uscita con molti ragazzi nei primi anni del liceo, o sbaglio?"

La ragazza lo incenerì con uno sguardo "Li usavo per rimanere popolare, Kurt. Certamente non per quello che avevano in mezzo alle gambe."

Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia, in cerca di qualcosa da dire.

"Ascoltami Santana. In questi mesi ho imparato a conoscere Rachel su vari aspetti, ma quello che già sapevo, che tutti sappiamo, è che ha una mentalità aperta. Sì, ha sempre mostrato interesse solo per i ragazzi, ma credo davvero che qualcosa sia cambiato" replicò con serietà, per poi aggiungere "il modo in cui ti guarda non è certo il modo in cui si guarda una persona che si ritiene solo un'amica, Santana. Oltretutto, che rimanga tra noi: non fa altro che parlare di te già da un po'."

La cheerleader lo guardò con aria dubbiosa "Spero vivamente per te e per i tuoi capi firmati che non mi stai solo prendendo per il culo" minacciò la ragazza, un po' seria, un po' scherzosa.

"Non lo farei mai Santana, ci tengo troppo al mio guardaroba!" esclamò Kurt fingendo un'espressione terrorizzata.

Santana non poté non ridere in quel momento, in parte sollevata, in parte rincuorata grazie alle parole del ragazzo.

Senza esitare, lo abbracciò, sinceramente contenta di avergli dato una vera chance. Sentiva finalmente di aver trovato un vero amico stavolta, una persona leale e onesta, una persona di cui aveva davvero bisogno.

"Grazie Kurt, grazie di cuore" gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

Kurt sciolse l'abbraccio, prendendole poi entrambe le mani "Non c'è di che, sempre a tua disposizione!"

Santana rise nuovamente, per poi essere trascinata da Kurt inaspettatamente a ballare assieme ai loro amici.

E sempre con un gran sorriso stampato sulle labbra, il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Rachel, la quale continuò a guardarla con un'espressione piena di dolcezza mista a felicità.

Santana non poteva chiedere di meglio.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vedo che sei in forma oggi Rachel. Temevo un replay dell'anno scorso, considerando quanto abbiamo bevuto."

Rachel si voltò nella direzione della persona che le stava parlando, riconoscendo subito quella voce.

"Oh, buongiorno Santana" le sorrise chiudendo l'armadietto "la tua osservazione è giusta, mi sento davvero bene oggi! Stavolta non ho voluto correre rischi bevendo intrugli schifosi o peggio, somministrarli a te o agli altri ragazzi."

Santana rise, nonostante cominciò a sentirsi un po' disgustata ripensando all'assemblea dell'anno scorso. Tutto quel vomito, bleah.

Rabbrividì, scuotendo leggermente la testa "Beh, sono contenta di vedere che stai bene" le disse sorridendole dolcemente "pensavo che avremmo potuto fare due chiacchiere, tanto abbiamo la stessa lezione adesso."

"Certo!" rispose con entusiasmo Rachel.

In verità, Santana non aveva idea di cosa dirle. Appena resasi conto della presenza della diva, non ci pensò due volte ad incamminarsi verso di lei. E Santana raramente era così spontanea. Era evidente che Rachel stava smuovendo qualcosa dentro di lei, e anche se questo un po' le faceva paura, allo stesso tempo la faceva sentire sollevata.

Tutto sembrava così veloce, come se qualcosa stesse accelerando i suoi sentimenti, come se il tempo non contasse e fosse una cosa solamente superficiale.

"Ehi, tutto ok?" chiese preoccupata Rachel, interrompendo i pensieri confusi della cheerleader.

"Sì sì, sto bene. Stavo solo pensando a delle cose."

"Del tipo?" domandò curiosa la diva, fermandosi davanti all'aula, rimanendo così di fronte a Santana.

La ragazza fece per aprire bocca, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto inventarsi per sanare la curiosità di Rachel. Ma fortunatamente, qualcuno come al solito interruppe il loro momento.

O in questo caso, sfortunatamente.

"Rachel Berry!" esclamò la voce nasale fastidiosa di Jacob Ben Israel "Potresti annunciare ai miei fans su Twitter il motivo per cui tu e Finn Hudson non siete più una coppia?" chiese con uno stupido ghigno il ragazzo, allungando poi il microfono verso Rachel.

La diva alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando "Non ho nessuna spiegazione da dare Jacob. Né a te, né tantomeno ai tuoi fantomatici 'fans'."

"Allora penso che dovresti sapere che il tuo caro ex-ragazzo ha fornito una motivazione dietro al fatto che vi siete lasciati" replicò Jacob sistemandosi gli occhiali "un triangolo amoroso che ha visto coinvolti voi due e proprio la persona che si trova accanto a te in questo preciso momento, Santana Lopez."

Santana sgranò gli occhi per un istante, per poi assumere un'espressione accigliata diretta al ragazzo di fronte a lei, ignorando lo sguardo preoccupato ma allo stesso tempo arrabbiato di Rachel.

"Un commento a tal riguardo, signorina Lopez?"

###

"Giuro che lo ammazzo. Giuro che ridurrò in poltiglia quell'inutile e viscido pezzo di merda!"

"Santana ti prego, calmati!" disse Rachel cercando intanto di stare al passo con l'altra ragazza, chiaramente infuriata e determinata a trovare Finn.

"Come puoi dirmi di stare calma Rachel!" sbottò la cheerleader fermandosi all'improvviso, voltandosi poi verso Rachel "Ha oltrepassato il limite, mi sono rotta del suo vittimismo! Mi sono rotta di passare per l'antagonista della storia!"

Sbuffando, si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di ritrovare un po' di calma.

Rachel la guardò per un istante, un'espressione triste sul suo volto. Facendo un passo verso Santana, sospirò.

"Ascolta, Santana. Posso capire che sei indignata per le false affermazioni di Finn. Lo sono anch'io, credimi. Ma non credo che fargli del male fisicamente sia la soluzione migliore."

"Hai ragione, non è la soluzione migliore" replicò la ragazza latina annuendo "ma per me è una soluzione più che giusta" disse infine girandosi per poter continuare a cercare Finn.

La diva alzò gli occhi al cielo, portando le mani sui fianchi; decise poi di seguire Santana, d'altronde non era il caso di lasciarla da sola proprio in quel momento.

Non voleva che corresse il rischio di essere sospesa di nuovo.

"Santana, per favore, lascia st-"

"Finalmente ti ho trovato, stupido sacco ripieno di prosciutto e merda ambulante!"

"S-Santan-" balbettò Finn prima di essere interrotto dalla mano della cheerleader, che stava stringendo con forza la faccia del ragazzo.

"Dammi una buona ragione per cui non devo porre fine alla tua inutile esistenza, Fincompetente."

Allarmata, Rachel mise una mano sulla spalla di Santana, nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Santana dai, lo sai che non ne vale la pena" le disse cercando di dissuaderla dal fare qualcosa di cui poi si potrebbe pentire.

La ragazza latina si voltò verso Rachel, tenendo sempre stretto nella sua mano il viso del quarterback.

"Invece sai cosa Rachel? Io penso che ne valga la pena. Non sai che soddisfazione otterrei nel veder soffrire questo insulso rifiuto umano" disse graffiandogli il viso lentamente.

Finn iniziò subito a lamentarsi per il dolore, cercando di divincolarsi.

Santana rise, divertita dalla sua reazione patetica.

"Credi di essere tanto furbo, stupido ammasso di lardo, non è vero? Credi che sia facile prendermi per il culo? Mettendo in giro voci false sul mio conto, solo per poterti sentire meglio" gli disse a bassa voce, con un tono intimidatorio "ma sai qual è la cosa che più mi dà i nervi? Non è sentir dire dal tuo amichetto parruccone cose non vere sul mio conto, anche se a dire il vero questa cosa mi fa molto incazzare. E' sentir dire cose false su Rachel, hai presente la tua ex? La ragazza che in questo momento è accanto a me?" disse gesticolando vagamente alla sua sinistra, dove si trovava Rachel.

"Puoi raccontare a giro qualsiasi stronzata che abbia a che fare con me, Fincoerente…ma se ti azzardi a continuare a dire balle sul conto di Rachel, allora considerati un uomo morto" sussurrò infine nel suo orecchio, lasciando poi la presa che aveva sulla sua faccia "oh, forse è meglio dire che sarai solo morto, dopotutto è risaputo che sei ancora solo uno stupido bambinone!"

Santana girò così i tacchi, facendo cenno a Rachel che potevano andare.

"Non è colpa mia se mi hai rubato la ragazza…" mormorò Finn tra sé e sé, pensando di non poter essere sentito dalle due ragazze. Chiaramente si sbagliò.

Sorprendentemente, fu Rachel a voltarsi e incamminarsi a passo svelto verso Finn, determinazione e rabbia presenti sul suo volto.

Senza pensarci, tirò uno schiaffo forte sulla faccia confusa e impaurita del ragazzo. Per fortuna, nessuno era presente, visto che le lezioni erano già cominciate da un po'.

"Non ti permettere più di rivolgerti in quel modo a Santana, Finn Hudson" disse lei con le mani sui fianchi, guardandolo con due occhi pieni di furia "non ti consento di dire ulteriori falsità, solo perché vuoi essere compatito. Ho deciso io di lasciarti, perché sono stanca dei tuoi comportamenti infantili, delle tue insicurezze. Sono stufa di sentirmi importante per te solo quando ti conviene."

"Perché non capisci che ti sta manipolando, Rachel?" obiettò Finn con disperazione "Ha fatto la stessa cosa che ha fatto con Brittany e Artie, li fece lasciare lei. E adesso ha fatto la stessa cosa alla nostra relazione!"

Una piccola risata amara scappò dalla bocca della diva "Sei tu che non capisci come stanno le cose Finn. Evidentemente non sono stata abbastanza chiara: io ho lasciato te, di mia spontanea volontà. Santana non ha niente a che fare con la fine della nostra storia. Devi fartene una ragione, perché finalmente ho capito che non ti ho mai amato veramente. Sì, forse amavo l'idea di stare con te. Ma non sono mai stata innamorata di te."

Così dicendo, Rachel si voltò di nuovo dalla parte opposta, senza aggiungere altro. Finn poté solo guardarla andare via con un'espressione afflitta sul suo volto.

Intanto Santana, che aveva assistito alla scena interessata, fece due passi verso Finn, mostrandogli poi un ghigno.

"Sei ufficialmente sulla mia lista nera, Moby Dick. Se solo sentirò dire un'altra volta qualcosa che riguarda me o peggio, Rachel, allora dovrai prepararti al peggio. Posso renderti la vita un inferno, e lo farò senza pensarci due volte se non lasci in pace Rachel d'ora in poi."

Senza aspettare una risposta, la ragazza latina si girò, camminando a passo svelto per raggiungere l'altra ragazza, che si trovava alla fine del corridoio.

"Ehi, stai bene?" le chiese dopo averla raggiunta "Mi dispiace per tutto il macello che è successo…"

"Non è colpa tua Santana."

"Da quando siamo diventate amiche ne sono sorti di problemi. Senza contare poi che questo ha destato una generale curiosità" osservò Santana.

Rachel si fermò all'improvviso in mezzo al corridoio.

"Stai dicendo che ti stai pentendo del nostro nuovo legame?" domandò la diva abbassando la testa.

La cheerleader si fermò di conseguenza, guardando l'altra ragazza, sbigottita.

"Cosa? Come ti viene in mente?"

Ma Rachel non rispose, aprì bocca, ma non riuscì a dire una parola.

"Rachel, forse mi hai frainteso. Io apprezzo averti come amica, dico davvero. Ciò che non apprezzo è avere gente tra i piedi che ogni cinque minuti fa domande sulla natura del nostro legame. Tutto qui. E sono sicura che se io non fossi lesbica, allora le persone non ficcherebbero il naso in cose che non le riguardano."

Rachel la guardò orgogliosa, un sorriso felice stampato sul suo volto.

Le parole di Santana la facevano sentire protetta, una sensazione che mai aveva provato prima. Si sentiva finalmente difesa, come se qualsiasi cosa maligna non potesse neanche sfiorarla, adesso che la cheerleader era al suo fianco.

E si accorse così che neanche Finn, che era stato il suo ragazzo per due anni tra alti e bassi, aveva mai mostrato così tanto affetto, così tanta protezione nei suoi confronti.

Santana nel giro di neanche una settimana le aveva già dimostrato che era davvero speciale, l'aveva fatta sentire come la stella che dimostrerà di essere a milioni di persone in futuro.

Rachel sentì accelerare il cuore a questi ultimi pensieri, queste rivelazioni. Sentì una felicità dentro di sé come un calore, facendo nascere sul suo volto un sorriso sincero che illuminava i suoi occhi.

Senza pensare, si avvicinò a Santana, che la stava osservando curiosamente.

Stando a pochi centimetri da lei, Rachel le mostrò un sorriso timido, prendendole una mano e guardandola in quegli occhi così scuri, quasi neri. Dannatamente belli.

Si avvicinò sempre di più, fino a che le sue labbra baciarono la guancia sinistra della ragazza latina, la quale nel frattempo aveva smesso di respirare.

La diva si accorse subito di quanto era morbida la pelle di Santana, del calore che emetteva. Non poté fare a meno di paragonarla subito a quella di Finn, o degli altri ragazzi, di come a confronto la loro pelle era ruvida e fredda, odorante di dopobarba.

La pelle di Santana era…deliziosa. Poteva sembrare strano come aggettivo per descrivere la pelle della cheerleader, ma le sensazioni che Rachel provò nel solo baciare la sua guancia erano forti, più di quanto lei si aspettasse. Non era pronta ad una simile reazione fisica istigata da un gesto apparentemente così innocente.

Però, per quanto fosse semplicemente naturale quel bacio, Rachel si dovette staccare, per paura di esagerare e mettere a disagio Santana.

"Grazie" mormorò la diva, guardandola brevemente, facendole poi un cenno di saluto.

Santana rimase immobile per qualche secondo, a bocca aperta per il bacio a sorpresa. Sì, era solo un bacio sulla guancia…però per la ragazza assunse più valore quel singolo bacio che qualsiasi altro gesto.

Voltandosi di scatto, fece in tempo a vedere Rachel girare l'angolo.

Sospirando, si incamminò verso l'aula dove si sarebbe tenuta la prossima lezione, dato che aveva già perso un'ora della lezione precedente per colpa di Finn.

Ciò che non vide fu Rachel che, prima che Santana si voltasse, si era voltata a sua volta, uno sguardo combattuto e preoccupato sul suo viso.

C'erano dei pezzi di un puzzle che Rachel sapeva che doveva risolvere.

Aveva solo paura di quello che avrebbe scoperto di sé.


	5. Chapter 5

"…ti giuro, avrei voluto cavarmi gli occhi dopo quello che ho visto oggi!"

La voce di Kurt sembrava lontana a Rachel, come un eco distante. Era palesemente distratta. Tutta la sera non aveva fatto altro che perdersi nei suoi pensieri, nelle sue preoccupazioni per una certa cheerleader ispanica.

La serata doveva essere all'insegna dei gossip e delle confidenze, come facevano sempre del resto, ogni volta che organizzavano un piccolo pigiama party, a cui purtroppo Mercedes non s'era potuta unire, essendo in compagnia del suo ragazzo.

Ma onestamente era meglio così, considerando ciò di cui Rachel voleva parlare.

Una mano che si stava agitando lentamente di fronte ai suoi occhi interruppe i pensieri della ragazza.

"Rachel, mi stai ascoltando? Forse dovrei cambiare argomento, parlare di ragazze che si vestono come alberi di Natale sta annoiando anche me!"

"No, no, Kurt…è solo che…ho la testa un po' tra le nuvole, tutto qui" disse Rachel scuotendo la testa, mostrandogli un piccolo sorriso.

Kurt sospirò "E' da quando sono arrivato che ti vedo distratta. Non ti ho mai vista così persa nei tuoi pensieri, perlomeno, non durante i nostri pigiama party."

La diva abbassò la testa, sentendosi un po' in colpa per non aver prestato molta attenzione al suo amico.

"Ti chiedo scusa Kurt. Non è stato molto educato il mio comportamento."

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sedendosi più comodamente sul letto di Rachel.

"Non è quello il punto. Quello che voglio dire è che, se hai bisogno di dirmi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, non esitare a confidarti con me. Posso darti una mano" disse prendendo una mano di Rachel, stringendogliela brevemente.

Rachel annuì, sorridendogli con gratitudine. Con chi poteva confidarsi, se non con il suo migliore amico?

Il fatto che lui poteva davvero comprendere i suoi dilemmi, visto che è gay, era davvero un bonus.

Prendendo un respiro, cercò di trovare il coraggio e le parole giuste per esporre i suoi pensieri a Kurt.

"Non so esattamente come spiegarmi. Non capisco neanch'io fino in fondo quello che sto provando. E tutto sembra così…inaspettato. Non è una bella sensazione, sai. Ho come l'impressione che tutto stia accadendo così velocemente, come se le mie emozioni e i miei sentimenti viaggiassero troppo veloci, al punto da lasciarmi indietro. Ho avuto una rivelazione oggi, Kurt…ma non so davvero cosa pensare."

Kurt la guardò con attenzione, avrebbe voluto dirle che capiva di cosa stesse parlando. Ma in realtà, per quanto si sforzasse di capire, vagava nel buio più completo.

"Rachel, tesoro, potresti spiegarti meglio?" le domandò con un tono curioso e preoccupato.

La ragazza sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi aprirli, ma tenendo la testa abbassata, nel timore di guardare negli occhi il suo amico.

"Kurt…temo che mi piaccia Santana."

Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia per un breve momento, poi si rilassò, prendendo stavolta entrambe le mani di Rachel.

"Intendi dire che ti piace proprio? Voglio dire, sei attratta da lei?"

"Sì Kurt. Mi piace nel senso che sono fortemente attratta da lei, non solo per la sua evidente bellezza fisica, ma anche per la sua bellezza interiore. E' una persona bellissima nel senso completo del termine."

"Beh, posso dirti che non sono affatto sorpreso, anzi, aspettavo con ansia il momento in cui ti saresti accorta dei tuoi sentimenti!" le disse con entusiasmo evidente nella sua voce, battendo le mani allegramente.

Rachel lo guardò con un'espressione chiaramente confusa sul suo volto.

"Cosa? Vorresti dire che già sapevi, prima di me, quello che provo per Santana?"

Kurt rise incredulo "Rachel, penso che anche una persona cieca si sarebbe accorta dell'alchimia che tu e Santana chiaramente avete. Quelle poche volte che vi ho potuto vedere insieme sono state più che sufficienti."

La diva sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. Poi, ripensando a ciò che Kurt le aveva appena detto, sgranò gli occhi, rimanendo immobile.

"Uhm, Rachel stai bene? Mi stai facendo paura…"

La ragazza scosse la testa "Hai appena detto che c'è dell'alchimia tra me e Santana…"

"Sì…"

"Ma lei non prova niente per me, lo sai questo?" gli domandò retoricamente.

"E tu lo sai? Ne sei convinta?" ribatté Kurt alzando un sopracciglio.

"N-no. Però sai, sarebbe assurdo se così fosse, non credi?"

"Non capisco, perché pensi che sarebbe assurdo?"

Rachel rise, ma con amarezza "Dai Kurt. Santana è bellissima. Troppo bella. Potrebbe avere chiunque ai suoi piedi, sono certa che non si è neanche accorta di me, se non come sua amica."

Kurt sospirò, visibilmente triste nel sentire Rachel così insicura di sé, così convinta che, fisicamente, non era all'altezza per farsi notare da Santana.

"Rachel…" iniziò a dire, scuotendo gentilmente la testa "sei una sciocca."

Lei fece per aprire bocca, indignata per essere stata appena offesa, in un certo senso, ma Kurt le fece cenno di rimanere in silenzio.

"Sei una sciocca perché sei così presa dai tuoi tumulti sentimentali interiori che non vedi, non ti accorgi del modo in cui Santana ti guarda."

Rachel scosse la testa, abbassandola e prendendo poi un respiro profondo "E, secondo te, in che modo mi guarda?" chiese con un tono delicato nella sua voce, quasi timoroso, al suo migliore amico.

"Come se tu fossi la ragazza più bella che lei abbia mai visto" le rispose Kurt sorridendole, cercando il suo sguardo.

La ragazza alzò finalmente la testa, incontrando gli occhi verde acqua del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei. Gli sorrise, un sorriso sincero e pieno di gratitudine, prendendolo poi di sorpresa con un abbraccio.

Kurt rise, ricambiando l'abbraccio stringendo delicatamente Rachel a sé.

"Non dubitare mai di te stessa, Rachel. Non hai ragione per farlo" sussurrò lui alla diva, passando una mano sulla sua schiena in segno di conforto.

"Grazie Kurt" replicò semplicemente la ragazza con un sorriso, sentendosi finalmente rilassata e meno insicura, sentendosi veramente bene per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

###

Il giorno dopo a scuola Rachel era costantemente vigile, i suoi occhi cercavano solo una persona, ma purtroppo non aveva ancora avuto l'opportunità di vedere tale persona.

Stringendo i libri a sé, sbuffò, dirigendosi verso il suo armadietto.

_Forse è meglio così. Forse è meglio evitare un incontro con Santana oggi, _pensò la diva prendendo intanto i libri per la prossima lezione dal suo armadietto, _d'altronde, se Kurt si è accorto dei miei sentimenti per lei solo osservandomi, è molto probabile che anche Santana possa accorgersene, prima o poi._

"Cosa c'è di così tanto interessante nel tuo armadietto Rachel?" domandò l'unica ma allo stesso tempo l'ultima persona che Rachel in quel momento voleva vedere.

Irrigidendosi involontariamente, la ragazza si voltò verso la cheerleader, la quale la stava guardando con un sorriso.

"E-eh-m n-niente ehm, buongiorno S-Santana!" rispose la diva balbettando, sentendosi parecchio in imbarazzo per il suo comportamento insolito. Non era certo da lei farfugliare in questo modo, dopotutto era orgogliosa della sua parlantina. Evidentemente qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno, era in grado di mandarla in tilt senza neanche provarci.

"Oh wow, cosa hai mangiato stamani a colazione per incepparti in quel modo?" Santana chiese ridendo, infilando le mani nelle tasche del suo giubbotto delle Cheerios.

Rachel continuò a guardarla con un'espressione sorpresa, scuotendo poi la testa per prendere quindi un respiro profondo, cercando di ricomporsi.

"Beh, mi hai solo colta di sorpresa, Santana. Un incidente del genere non accadrà nuovamente, a meno che tu non compaia all'improvviso dal nulla. Avvisami la prossima volta quando sei nelle vicinanze e hai intenzione di conversare con me!"

La ragazza mora la guardò stranita, aggrottando le sopracciglia per la confusione che le parole della diva le avevano creato in testa.

"Allora la prossima volta ti informerò della mia presenza urlando col megafono della Coach Sylvester quando sarò a dieci metri di distanza da te, va bene?" replicò con tono scherzoso Santana "Comunque, volevo solo chiederti una cosa, prima che scappi a lezione."

Rachel chiuse l'armadietto, tenendo però gli occhi sempre sulla ragazza latina.

"Parla, sono tutta orecchie" disse camminando nella direzione dell'aula di storia, con Santana al suo fianco.

"So che magari è troppo tardi per chiedertelo, ma l'ho scoperto da poco, quindi non incolpare me per lo scarso preavviso. Ho ricevuto un sms da un'amica piuttosto interessante, beh, almeno per me lo è" disse Santana fermandosi alla porta dell'aula di storia. Rachel le fece cenno di continuare a parlare.

"A quanto pare hanno aperto da poco un nuovo locale gay non lontano da Lima, questa mia amica mi ha detto che è molto più grande di Scandals, e poi, beh…ci sono donne, invece che solo uomini" spiegò la cheerleader mostrando a Rachel l'sms ricevuto poche ore prima, compreso di indicazioni stradali per arrivare al locale.

La diva lesse il contenuto del messaggio, ma un pensiero tormentava la sua mente.

"Oh. Non sapevo che avessi amiche, sai, lesbiche" mormorò guardando altrove, incrociando le braccia.

Santana la guardò confusa "Sì beh, da quando lo scoprì tutto il Paese, grazie al tuo ex-ragazzo, decisi che tanto valeva provare a fare nuove amicizie con persone che avrebbero potuto capire almeno un po' quello che stavo passando…" disse con tono quasi irritato, portando le mani sui fianchi.

Rachel emise un sospiro triste "Mi dispiace Santana. E' solo che, se ci pensi, non so molto di te. Alla fin fine, non sarei per niente sorpresa se tu avessi delle ragazze che ti corteggiano e che perciò ti invitano a frequentare questi luo-"

"Rachel!" esclamò Santana interrompendo così l'altra ragazza "Dio mio, se non ti conoscessi potrei presumere che sei gelosa!" disse ridacchiando.

Rachel rimase a guardarla per alcuni secondi, impietrita.

Poi, una risata forzata uscì dalla sua bocca, pregando intanto che Santana non cogliesse la falsità nel suo atteggiamento in apparenza allegro. Sapeva con certezza che la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento era stare zitta per evitare di fare uscire qualcosa allo scoperto involontariamente.

Santana sospirò, un sorriso sereno stampato sul suo volto.

"Allora, stasera verrai con me? Chissà, magari rimorchierai anche!" esclamò la ragazza latina spingendo scherzosamente Rachel con una mano.

La diva rise nervosamente "Uhm, sì, certamente, verrò con te!"

"Perfetto! Ti passo a prendere alle nove allora!" disse Santana con un sorriso enorme, indietreggiando ma guardando sempre Rachel.

Dopo un po' si voltò, dirigendosi presumibilmente verso l'aula dove si sarebbe tenuta la sua lezione che stava per cominciare.

_Magari è un appuntamento_, pensò Rachel, un'espressione sognante sul suo volto.

Proprio in quel momento, Santana si girò "Ah, Rachel, ricordati di dirlo anche a Kurt!" urlò la ragazza prima di voltarsi di nuovo.

_Ok, non è un appuntamento._


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel stava andando nel panico. Totalmente.

Con le mani sui fianchi, non poté fare altro che guardare tristemente i capi d'abbigliamento sparsi sul suo letto e per terra. Nessun abito che possedeva le sembrava adatto da indossare, sembravano tutti uguali, tutti banali.

Voleva qualcosa di vistoso, qualcosa che avrebbe destato sicuramente l'attenzione di Santana, qualcosa che avrebbe lasciato la ragazza a bocca aperta.

Voleva che Santana perdesse il controllo alla sola vista di lei, desiderava che la cheerleader perdesse completamente ogni inibizione. Rachel voleva solo sentirla contro di lei, dentro di lei.

Ok, forse era meglio tornare ai vestiti.

Sbuffando, alzò gli occhi al cielo, rendendosi conto che, per quanto si sforzasse di trovare una soluzione al suo piccolo problema, solo una persona poteva aiutarla.

###

"Sì, direi che la situazione è abbastanza drammatica" osservò Kurt, le braccia incrociate e con lo sguardo rivolto verso il problema in questione "dovresti seriamente prendere in considerazione l'idea di comprarti qualche nuovo articolo d'abbigliamento, Rachel."

La ragazza lo guardò con un'espressione indignata "Ma se ho rifatto il mio guardaroba poco più di un anno fa! Guarda quanti vestiti ho, non possiedo più neanche uno di quei maglioni così tanto carini e adorabili con sopra ricamati altrettanti carini e adorabili animali!"

Kurt la guardò sbigottito con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate "Beh, non ho detto che non apprezzo questi vestiti. Sono adorabili, dico sul serio Rachel…però credo che a te serva qualcosa di diverso per stasera."

"Kurt a questo c'ero arrivata anch'io, grazie" borbottò la diva "il punto è che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa potrei indossare per un'occasione speciale come quella di stasera!"

Lui la guardò stranito e allo stesso tempo pensieroso "Andremo in un locale gay Rachel, mica a un matrimonio!" esclamò con una risatina, tornando poi ad osservare i vestiti sparsi per tutta la camera. Poi, improvvisamente, si bloccò, il sorriso scomparve pian piano dal suo volto. Rachel lo guardò con una faccia curiosa.

"Oh" disse semplicemente Kurt, poi aggiunse "oh, adesso mi è tutto chiaro."

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia "Cosa ti è chiaro?"

Lui le sorrise e basta, un mezzo sorriso di chi all'apparenza la sa lunga.

"Ti vuoi mettere in tiro per Santana!" esclamò puntando l'indice verso di lei.

La diva sgranò gli occhi, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca senza riuscire a dire nulla, ma poi si ricompose.

"Ch-che sciocchezze vai dicendo!" balbettò portandosi le mani sui fianchi, cercando di sembrare più sicura ma con scarso successo.

"Avrei dovuto capirlo appena mi hai chiamato! Sembrava che stesse per finire il mondo per quanto eri agitata!" scherzò Kurt, facendo un passo verso Rachel e prendendole poi i polsi "Sono contento che tu abbia chiesto il mio aiuto. Smettila di preoccuparti, stai pur certa che, appena avrò finito con te, Santana non riuscirà più a parlare coerentemente!"

Rachel gli sorrise, preoccupata, ma allo stesso tempo speranzosa. Era disposta a provarle tutte pur di attirare l'attenzione di Santana su di sé.

###

Mancavano cinque minuti alle nove e Rachel era in ansia.

Kurt aveva mantenuto fede alla sua parola riuscendo a trovare nell'armadio, dopo aver frugato una mezzoretta, un paio di pantaloni in finta pelle neri e una maglietta beige che lasciava scoperta una spalla. Per non parlare dei tacchi, alti almeno 8 centimetri. I suoi capelli erano ondulati, con poco trucco sul viso, quello che bastava per accentuare la sua bellezza, o così almeno ha detto il suo migliore amico.

Quindi Rachel sapeva che era da sciocchi continuare a porsi certi dubbi, ma non riusciva a rimanere tranquilla per più di cinque secondi.

Pensava a cosa potrebbe pensare Santana appena la vedrà, ponderò ogni ipotetica reazione dell'altra ragazza. Temeva che il suo piccolo cambiamento sarebbe sembrato eccessivo e completamente inaspettato agli occhi della cheerleader.

_Beh, è ovvio che le sembrerà inaspettato, _pensò Rachel, camminando in cerchio con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento.

"Tesoro? Mi dispiace interromperti mentre cerchi di scavare una fossa circolare, ma credo che siano arrivati i tuoi amici!" disse Hiram guardando fuori dalla finestra.

Rachel si fermò di colpo, la sua espressione era uguale a quella di un cerbiatto impaurito, poi camminò verso il divano, cominciando a frugare freneticamente tra i cuscini, cercando evidentemente qualcosa.

_Dove cavolo l'ho messa? Ero sicura di averla lasciata qui!_

"Cerchi questa per caso?" Leroy chiese, tenendo con una mano una borsetta nera. Rachel sospirò, mostrando un sorriso di gratitudine al suo papà.

"Grazie" gli disse prendendo la borsa, dandogli poi un abbraccio. Dopo pochi secondi lo sciolse per dare un breve abbraccio a Hiram.

"Tornerò a mezzanotte e mezzo, come voi avete richiesto!" disse la ragazza dirigendosi verso la porta "Ciao, passate una buona serata!"

"Ciao tesoro! Divertiti!" replicò Hiram facendo un cenno di saluto a Rachel con una mano, così come Leroy.

Appena chiusa la porta, entrambi sospirarono.

Leroy si sfregò le mani, un sorriso enorme sul suo volto "Bene, possiamo iniziare la nostra serata con Barbra?"

Hiram lo guardò con un sorriso compiaciuto "E me lo chiedi?"

###

Rachel prese un respiro profondo, camminando intanto verso la macchina dove Santana era seduta al posto di guida, con Kurt seduto su uno dei sedili anteriori, assieme ad un'altra persona che Rachel non riusciva a riconoscere da quella distanza.

Salì in macchina, colta subito dal saluto entusiasta di Kurt.

"Ehi Rachel! Da quanto tempo che non ci vediamo!" esclamò scherzosamente il ragazzo.

Lei gli sorrise, ma la sua attenzione fu subito rubata dalla persona accanto a Kurt, che le sorrise e basta. Fece per aprire bocca e chiedere al suo migliore amico cosa ci facesse lì con loro, ma Kurt la guardò come se volesse dire qualcosa come _Te lo dico dopo._

Tuttavia, Rachel poteva immaginarsi benissimo il motivo per cui Kurt aveva invitato proprio quella persona.

La diva decise allora di lasciare perdere. Sapeva che ne avrebbe parlato sicuramente con Kurt dopo.

Si girò così verso la persona accanto a lei, l'unica persona al centro dei suoi pensieri e delle sue preoccupazioni.

La prima cosa che notò era il vestito molto corto, nero, le gambe della cheerleader in bella vista, e una scollatura vertiginosa e che lasciava poco all'immaginazione. Rachel deglutì.

Alzando lo sguardo, incontrò quello di Santana, la quale nel frattempo stava guardando Rachel allo stesso modo. Non poté rimanere indifferente alla straordinaria bellezza che era la ragazza castana, la sua maglietta metteva in luce la sua carnagione bronzea; quella dannata spalla scoperta poi! Santana sentiva l'impulso di mordicchiare, assaggiare quella pelle. E quelle gambe. Cristo, se erano lunghe. Si morse il labbro inferiore per evitare di dire qualcosa di inappropriato, poiché sapeva che non poteva permettersi di commettere passi falsi.

"Ehi, c-ciao" dissero entrambe nello stesso momento, ridendo poi subito nervosamente.

Santana si passò una mano tra i capelli, leccandosi le labbra, con un sorriso inebetito stampato sul suo volto.

Rachel invece, rigida come un tronco, toccò la sua collana, passandosi poi le mani sui pantaloni, un sorriso uguale a quello di Santana presente sul suo volto.

Improvvisamente, il silenzio fu interrotto da uno schiarimento di gola.

"Ehm, ragazze, se non partiamo ora è possibile che appena arriviamo al locale dovremo già tornare qua" disse Kurt con un tono insicuro nella sua voce.

Santana sbuffò, accendendo la macchina.

"Ok, ok, Kurt. Vedo che sei impaziente di rimorchiare. Qual è il problema, il fidanzatino hobbit non soddisfa le tue esigenze?"

Il ragazzo non le rispose, scosse solo la testa e incrociò le braccia, guardando fuori dal finestrino.

La ragazza latina sospirò, sentendosi un po' in colpa per aver detto qualcosa che probabilmente aveva offeso Kurt.

"Va bene, scusa. Mi farò perdonare offrendoti una bevuta, d'accordo?"

"D'accordo" rispose lui ridendo, rilassandosi nuovamente.

Santana guardò con la coda dell'occhio Rachel, che a sua volta stava guardando con discrezione la cheerleader.

"Ehi" disse a voce bassa la ragazza latina, cercando di attirare l'attenzione della diva, la quale si girò per guardarla.

"Che c'è?"

Santana fece per rispondere, aveva già pensato a cosa voleva dirle, c'era una sola cosa che voleva che Rachel sapesse.

Sei bellissima_, _voleva dirle. Due sole parole all'apparenza così semplici, ma così difficili.

Allora, Santana sospirò, mostrando all'altra ragazza un sorriso forzato.

"Ti prometto che sarà una serata indimenticabile."

###

Appena giunti a destinazione furono accolti dalla musica rumorosa che si poteva sentire benissimo da fuori. Una volta scesi dalla macchina di Santana, Rachel si avvicinò a Kurt, attirando la sua attenzione prendendolo per un braccio.

"Ok, adesso spiegami il motivo per cui David è qui" disse la ragazza con tono deciso e curioso, guardando intensamente Kurt.

Kurt sospirò tristemente "Credo che tu conosca il motivo per cui l'ho invitato a uscire con noi, Rachel. Voglio dire, dopo quello che gli è successo in queste ultime settimane, penso che abbia bisogno di svagarsi un po', non credi?" spiegò voltandosi verso Rachel, alzando un sopracciglio.

"No no, certo, capisco che tu senta il bisogno di farlo stare meglio" replicò la diva, stringendo delicatamente la mano del suo migliore amico "supponevo solo che Blaine venisse con noi, tutto qui."

"Beh, diciamo che ultimamente le cose tra di noi non vanno alla grande" disse Kurt mostrandole un mezzo sorriso amareggiato "ma stasera non voglio pensarci. Sono qui con voi per divertirmi, non per stare con il broncio tutto il tempo!"

Rachel gli sorrise, accettando la sua spiegazione e scegliendo di non insistere.

Entrambi raggiunsero quindi Santana e Dave, i quali nel frattempo stavano ridendo e scherzando tra loro.

Santana, appena si accorse della presenza di Rachel, si voltò verso di lei.

"Ehi, di cosa stavate parlando tu e Kurt? Sembrava una cosa seria."

La diva scosse la testa "Niente di che, non preoccuparti. Tipiche confidenze tra migliori amici!" disse ridendo.

Santana la guardò scettica, ma mormorò solo un 'Ok', senza aggiungere altro.

Un attimo di silenzio passò. Rachel sentiva il bisogno di dire qualcosa per rompere quel silenzio un po' strano, non che la facesse sentire a disagio, però c'era qualcosa che voleva dire a Santana.

No, aveva bisogno di dirglielo. Ma, per quanto ci provasse, pur aprendo bocca, non riusciva a proferire neanche una parola.

"Comunque volevo farti sapere che sei veramente bella stasera."

La diva era convinta di aver detto queste parole, le parole che non riuscivano ad uscire dalla sua bocca ma che sentiva dentro.

Ma quando si voltò di scatto verso la cheerleader, notò subito il rossore sulle sue guance, lo sguardo che vagava dappertutto, tranne che nella sua direzione.

Un sorriso si formò sul volto di Rachel, non sapeva se il motivo era la reazione di Santana alle sue stesse parole, o se erano state proprio quelle parole a far nascere quel sorriso sincero stampato sulla sua faccia.

Rachel non pensò più a niente, non pensò più a ipotetiche reazioni, a possibili conseguenze.

"Grazie Santana" sussurrò, così che solo le due ragazze potessero sentire "anche tu sei davvero bella stasera" finì di dire, prendendo la mano di Santana e intrecciando le dita, sfregando il pollice sul dorso della sua mano.

La ragazza latina si voltò verso Rachel, un'espressione di sorpresa sulla sua faccia.

Non ci furono altre parole, Santana le rispose semplicemente con un sorriso e tenendo la mano dell'altra ragazza stretta alla sua, con una dolcezza che non credeva di possedere.


	7. Chapter 7

Una volta entrati nel locale/discoteca, i quattro amici rimasero subito a bocca aperta; i loro sguardi stupiti e curiosi stavano studiando ogni singola parte del posto, animato da persone che stavano ballando tra di loro allegramente, altre sensualmente. Notarono subito anche la presenza di alcune ragazze e altri ragazzi, tutti ballerini del locale, con indosso così pochi indumenti che non lasciavano molto all'immaginazione.

Kurt scosse la testa, voltandosi verso Santana con un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Potevi dircelo che la tua intenzione era quella di portarci in uno strip bar, Santana."

La mora strabuzzò gli occhi "Che fesserie vai dicendo Hummel! Non è colpa mia se non sei familiare con posti del genere. O forse preferisci quel locale barboso che è lo Scandals?"

"Oh no, affatto. Questo posto è…vivace! So già che questa non è l'ultima volta che metto piede qui!" rispose Kurt guardandosi intorno con un'espressione meravigliata.

Santana gli sorrise compiaciuta "Puoi giurarci!" gli disse, voltandosi poi verso Rachel, che stava sempre scrutando il posto, i suoi occhi e la sua bocca spalancati, la fronte leggermente corrugata.

La latina posò allora una mano sul braccio della diva, ottenendo così la sua attenzione.

"Ehi, tutto ok?" le chiese con tono preoccupato.

Rachel annuì, mostrandole un piccolo sorriso.

"Sì, sto bene. E' solo che…beh, non mi aspettavo che questo posto potesse essere così…stravagante, ecco!"

"E' un locale gay, Rachel. E' scontato che debba essere stravagante!" ridacchiò Santana, passando inconsciamente una mano sulla schiena dell'altra ragazza.

La diva sentì un brivido correre lungo la sua schiena, proprio nel punto in cui Santana la stava accarezzando; chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, inspirando profondamente.

Poi, la voce di Dave interruppe la dolce tortura che Rachel stava subendo.

"Che ne dite se andiamo a sederci da qualche parte e beviamo qualcosa nel frattempo?"

"Ottima idea. Vado a prendere io da bere per tutti" rispose Santana indicando il bar.

Kurt e Dave annuirono, ma Rachel fermò la cheerleader prendendola per una mano "Vuoi che venga con te?" le domandò.

La mora le sorrise "Non preoccuparti. Vai con loro" disse così, poggiando quindi una mano sulla guancia sinistra di Rachel, dandole un breve bacio sulla fronte "Grazie comunque."

La diva rimase imbambolata nello stesso punto per alcuni secondi, guardando Santana dirigersi verso il bancone.

Dio, se erano morbide quelle labbra.

Dio, se il profumo di Santana era l'odore più buono, più straordinario che Rachel abbia mai sentito.

La diva sospirò, toccandosi distrattamente la fronte.

"Rachel? Rach? Raaacheeel? Oh Dio, l'abbiamo persa" disse Kurt portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, con David che ridacchiava dietro di lui.

###

Erano tutti e quattro seduti su un divanetto bianco, dopo aver bevuto gli shots che Santana aveva preso, adesso stavano parlando e scherzando tra di loro.

La latina era accanto a Rachel, il suo braccio appoggiato sul divano, dietro la diva. Pochi centimetri e avrebbe potuto toccare Rachel.

Ma aveva bevuto troppo poco per tentare qualcosa di azzardato, per quanto piccolo potesse sembrare il gesto.

Sospirò, guardando verso la pista da ballo, dove uomini e donne di ogni età stavano facendo un ballo di gruppo. Santana scosse la testa, un mezzo sorriso sul suo volto.

Ma poi il dj mise un'altra canzone, e subito la ragazza si accorse di Rachel e del suo saltellare allegramente sul divano.

"Adoro questa canzone! Andiamo Santana!" disse la diva prendendo la mano della cheerleader e alzandosi, facendo così alzare anche Santana che rise.

"Va bene, va bene!"

_You shout it loud, _

_but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

Arrivate sulla pista da ballo, cominciarono subito a muoversi lentamente al ritmo della canzone.

C'era distanza tra di loro, ma non troppa. I loro sguardi erano fissi l'uno sull'altro.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Durante il ritornello Rachel mostrò un sorriso enorme a Santana, cominciando quindi a cantare a squarciagola ogni verso.

La latina rise, prendendo le mani della diva e saltellando insieme a lei; non aveva paura di sembrare sciocca o una bambinona: si stava divertendo troppo.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much  
><em>

Quando la musica tornò più lenta, Santana smise di saltellare e lasciò le mani di Rachel, prendendola però per i fianchi gentilmente.

La castana rimase impietrita per un secondo, poi, guardando la mora intensamente negli occhi, mise le sue mani attorno al suo collo.

La distanza tra di loro adesso era minima, Rachel poteva sentire il seno di Santana contro il suo. Arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello della cheerleader, che la guardò con un'espressione curiosa sul suo volto.

Senza pensarci, prese delicatamente il mento di Rachel, facendole alzare la testa.

"Stai bene?" domandò ad alta voce per farsi sentire.

La diva annuì e basta, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Gli occhi di Santana seguirono il gesto con interesse, tornando poi a guardare Rachel negli occhi.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium  
>I am titanium<em>

La musica era tornata a un ritmo molto più veloce, ma le due ragazze non se ne accorsero. I loro corpi si muovevano sempre lentamente, i loro occhi costantemente fissi gli uni sugli altri.

Le mani di Santana erano adesso sulla schiena di Rachel, accarezzandola centimetro per centimetro, stringendo poi con delicatezza la diva a sé.

L'unica distanza ancora presente era quella tra le loro labbra.

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass  
>You shoot me down, but I won't fall<em>

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium  
>I am titanium<em>

Mentre la canzone stava per finire, le paranoie di Santana erano appena cominciate. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per baciare Rachel, pochi centimetri le separavano. Ma non fece nulla, continuò solamente a guardare la diva, in attesa di una sua mossa.

Santana si sentiva troppo codarda per fare una cosa del genere. Ne andava della loro amicizia, e non aveva certo intenzione di rischiarla per una cotta.

Sì, una cotta, come no.

La latina scosse leggermente la testa, staccando lo sguardo da quello di Rachel, che la guardò ansiosa.

Santana si allontanò quindi completamente da lei, abbassando lo sguardo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Che cos'hai? Stai bene?" le chiese Rachel prendendole una mano, cercando il suo sguardo.

"Sto bene, ho solo bisogno di bere qualcosa" replicò la cheerleader con un mezzo sorriso forzato "Tu vuoi qualcosa?" "Sì, dell'acqua, grazie."

Rachel la guardò quindi voltarsi dalla parte opposta e dirigersi nuovamente verso il bancone. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa e coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani.

"Eravate parecchio vicine, a quanto ho visto" urlò Kurt per farsi sentire, sbucando da dietro di lei, David poco distante da lui.

"Stavamo ballando, Kurt. Ovvio che eravamo vicine" disse la diva alzando gli occhi al cielo, girandosi verso Kurt.

Lui di tutta risposta rise "No, Rachel. Vi stavate spogliando con gli occhi!"

Lei lo guardò imbarazzata, poi sbottò "C-che sciocchezze vai dicendo! Come t-ti vengono certe idee in mente!"

"Rachel, eravate attaccate col Super Attak, in parole povere. E non sono l'unico che si è accorto della vostra innegabile tensione sessuale, non è vero David?" disse Kurt voltandosi verso Dave, il quale stava guardando entrambi con un'espressione divertita.

"Cavolo se è vero!" replicò il ragazzo annuendo "Anche se…"

"Anche se?" chiesero contemporaneamente Rachel e Kurt.

David sospirò, gesticolando verso il bancone "Sembra che un'altra persona stia cercando un modo per 'incollarsi' a Santana."

Rachel e Kurt si girarono nella direzione del bancone.

La diva inspirò profondamente, fissando con occhi pieni di rabbia la scena che stava avendo luogo davanti a lei e i suoi amici: Santana insieme ad un'altra ragazza. Una bionda tutta tette e gambe chilometriche, una sgualdrina che ci stava provando spudoratamente con la latina, passando un dito lungo il suo braccio, lentamente.

Rachel poteva benissimo vedere da quella distanza che la sgualdrinella con le fattezze da modella voleva solo una cosa da Santana.

Forse era il modo in cui le fissava le tette? Forse era il modo in cui stava prendendo la mano di Santana per poggiarla poi sulla sua coscia?

Rachel aveva visto abbastanza.

Senza pensarci, prese il bicchiere che Dave teneva in mano e bevve in lunghi pochi sorsi il contenuto, facendo una faccia schifata subito dopo, porgendo il bicchiere vuoto nelle mani di David. Lui guardò tristemente il bicchiere di plastica, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso Rachel; ma lei si era già allontanata, lasciando così i due ragazzi da soli.

"Pensi che starà bene?" Dave domandò preoccupato a Kurt.

"Per ora se la caverà. Domani, tuttavia, sarà un altro discorso" sospirò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. Poi, prese la mano di Dave, sorridendogli.

"Dai, ho voglia di ballare!"

###

Rachel stava ballando da sola, l'alcool bevuto in fretta stava già provocando degli effetti indesiderati. Le girava la testa e non aveva la minima cognizione del tempo, ma non le importava.

Così come non le importava che una sconosciuta si era avvicinata a lei, cominciando a ballare vicinissima, fino a che i loro corpi vennero a contatto.

La diva sentì le mani di questa sconosciuta, una mora con gli occhi azzurri, passare per la sua schiena, andando sempre più giù, raggiungendo quindi il fondoschiena di Rachel.

La castana però non si sentiva a suo agio.

Sebbene fosse ubriaca, sentiva che la situazione era sbagliata, completamente.

Si staccò, cercando di aumentare la distanza. Ma la mora insisteva a toccarla lì, così Rachel aprì bocca per dirle di smetterla, ma fu preceduta.

"Ehi tu! Togli subito quelle luride zampe dal culo di Rachel!" urlò Santana a pochi metri da loro, con due bicchieri in mano.

La diva si allontanò del tutto dalla sconosciuta, che fece alcuni passi verso Santana, portandosi le mani sui fianchi.

"Perché non te ne torni nelle fogne, stronzetta? Vai a rompere da qualche altra parte."

La cheerleader si lasciò scappare una risatina divertita, porgendo i bicchieri nelle mani di Rachel, che la guardò preoccupata.

"Ascoltami bene, _perra_. Te lo sto dicendo nel modo più gentile possibile. Levati. Dalle. Palle. Comprendi? Vai a molestare qualcun'altra, magari sarai più fortunata. O forse no, considerando che potresti sembrare una parente della famiglia Addams."

Le due ragazze erano vicine, Santana, che era più alta di lei, la guardò con un'espressione di sfida, le sopracciglia inarcate e le braccia incrociate.

La ragazza di fronte a lei la guardò a bocca aperta, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo, girandosi dall'altra parte, borbottando "Non ne vale proprio la pena."

La latina, soddisfatta, la guardò andarsene, scuotendo la testa.

"Hija de puta…" mormorò, voltandosi poi verso Rachel "Tutto ok?"

La diva rimase semplicemente a bocca aperta, lasciandosi poi scappare una piccola risata amara.

"Sei incredibile, Santana" disse scuotendo la testa, per poi dirigersi verso l'uscita.

Santana guardò confusa nella direzione in cui Rachel stava andando via, perdendola di vista dopo che la ragazza buttò in un cestino i bicchieri.

La cheerleader decise allora di seguirla, camminando velocemente verso l'uscita.

Una volta fuori, cominciò a guardarsi intorno cercando Rachel, trovandola poi seduta su un marciapiede in un angolo piuttosto buio. Camminò a passo svelto verso di lei, furiosa e molto confusa per la sua reazione di pochi minuti prima.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va?" sbottò la latina, fermandosi davanti all'altra ragazza.

"Va tutto bene Santana. Va tutto alla grande" replicò Rachel con tono pacato.

Santana sbuffò, esasperata "Non è vero! Non è vero che 'va tutto bene', Rachel! Andiamo, spiegami cosa diavolo avrò mai fatto per farti incazzare in questo modo! Ti ho anche salvata da quella specie di ippopotamo!"

La diva scattò in piedi, palesemente arrabbiata.

"Non mi pare di averti chiesto di 'salvarmi' da quella ragazza! Mi hai lasciata lì da sola, mentre tu, con la scusa di andare a prendere da bere, ti sei messa a flirtare con qualche sgualdrinella bionda di cui magari ignori il nome!" obiettò puntando il dito contro la mora.

Quest'ultima rimase a bocca aperta, ma non disse nulla. Non aveva idea di cosa dire.

"Perciò scusami se vederti con un'altra in quel modo mi dà la nausea. Scusami se sono stata così stupida da credere che volessi trascorrere la serata con me. Ma come puoi permetterti di fare scenate del genere?" domandò Rachel abbassando la voce, avvicinandosi a Santana.

Cercò i suoi occhi, ma la latina aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento.

La diva aveva paura di fare la domanda che stava per fare, ma ormai sapeva che era troppo tardi per continuare ad agire con cautela.

"Santana, eri…gelosa?"

Santana alzò finalmente la testa, incontrando così gli occhi di Rachel. Quest'ultima rimase stupita quando vide gli occhi lucidi dell'altra ragazza.

Fu ancor più sorpresa nel vedere una lacrima scendere sulla guancia destra della cheerleader, la quale non fece nulla se non distogliere lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia.

Rachel sorrise tristemente, facendo due passi e ritrovandosi così davvero vicina a Santana.

Poggiò dolcemente una mano sulla sua faccia, asciugando quella singola lacrima. La latina poggiò a sua volta la guancia sul palmo di Rachel completamente, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando.

"Non capiresti" sussurrò la mora scuotendo leggermente la testa "anche se ti dessi una spiegazione, non capiresti."

Senza aggiungere altro, Santana si staccò.

"Manda un SMS a Kurt. Torniamo a casa."

Un passo in avanti, due indietro.


	8. Chapter 8

Tre giorni erano passati, e per tre giorni Rachel e Santana non si erano parlate.

Rachel tuttavia aveva passato il fine settimana tentando di contattare l'altra ragazza in qualsiasi modo: sms, messaggi su Facebook, Twitter…ma niente. Così si era rassegnata, almeno per il momento; era lunedì, se Santana se la sentiva, l'avrebbe finalmente cercata. Certo, Rachel era quasi sicura che la latina provasse qualcosa per lei, qualcosa che andava oltre un sentimento d'amicizia; ma allora perché si era allontanata subito? Perché dopo quella sera aveva iniziato ad evitarla come la peste?

La diva non pretendeva certo di capire cosa le stesse passando per la testa, desiderava solo conoscere i motivi di questa distanza che si era creata all'improvviso tra di loro. Desiderava solo trovare una soluzione, così che possano tornare come prima.

Ma il punto era che Rachel non capiva neanche dov'è che aveva sbagliato, poiché era sicura che c'era stato qualcosa in quello che aveva detto a Santana che l'ha fatta allontanare. Eppure, Rachel era convinta che ormai era uscito tutto allo scoperto, d'altronde, la scenata di gelosia che aveva fatto all'altra ragazza era un chiaro esempio. Ma non era sicura dei sentimenti di Santana, era troppo scettica per credere, per poter solo pensare che la cheerleader possa provare qualcosa per lei, nonostante ciò che le disse Kurt.

Rachel voleva avere la certezza vera e propria da Santana, voleva che le dimostrasse qualcosa, che le dicesse qualcosa.

Forse chiedeva troppo.

Abbassando la testa, sospirò tristemente, i suoi occhi vacui fissi sulla pagina bianca su cui doveva prendere appunti di spagnolo.

Non si accorse così di due occhi azzurri che la stavano guardando curiosamente.

###

Santana era al suo armadietto, i suoi occhi rossi fissavano il vuoto, la sua postura evidenziava la sua stanchezza. Avrebbe preferito restare a casa, sotto le coperte e non dormire, solo pensare e pensare. Era la cosa che più faceva in questi giorni. Ma i suoi doveri da capitano delle Cheerios le hanno ovviamente impedito il solo pensare di rimanere a casa.

E poi a cosa sarebbe servito? Avrebbe comunque pensato a Rachel, avrebbe comunque pensato a quello che era successo tre giorni prima.

Sentiva vergogna solo a ripensarci.

Magari aveva esagerato, certo, ma non è stata l'unica a fare una scenata di gelosia.

Era quasi convinta che Rachel provasse qualcosa di forte per lei.

Il punto era che Santana non voleva rovinare nulla, anche se forse era un po' troppo tardi ormai. Senza volerlo, si stava distanziando sempre di più da Rachel, e non poteva farci niente; le mancava il coraggio, aveva paura di affrontare le conseguenze di quelle parole che le aveva detto, che Rachel le aveva detto.

Immersa nei suoi pensieri, non sentì una persona avvicinarsi a lei.

"Santana, stai bene?" chiese con un tono di voce preoccupato Kurt.

Santana sbuffò "Una favola direi" rispose voltandosi verso Kurt, che rimase a bocca aperta appena vide Santana per bene.

"Sembra che tu abbia urgentemente bisogno di un bel letto comodo e di una dose massiccia di camomilla. Senza offesa."

"Figurati. Lo so che do l'impressione di essere uscita da un film sugli zombie, beh, sarei comunque uno zombie figo…ma pur sempre uno zombie" sospirò Santana chiudendo l'armadietto. Kurt le mostrò un mezzo sorriso, ma i suoi occhi erano chiaramente pieni di compassione.

"Ancora non vi siete chiarite?"

La latina abbassò la testa "Non c'è nulla da chiarire, Kurt."

Il ragazzo sbuffò esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo "Sai benissimo che avete bisogno di parlare, Santana. So quello che è successo, Rachel mi ha detto tutto. Anche se devo ammettere che non è stato facile ascoltarla al telefono mentre singhiozzava ogni cinque secondi."

Santana alzò di scatto la testa, i suoi occhi furiosi "E' per questo che adesso stai parlando con me? Per farmi sentire in colpa?" disse lasciandosi scappare poi una piccola risata amara "Mi sento già una merda da venerdì, non c'è bisogno che cerchi di farmi stare peggio."

"Non sto certo parlando con te perché voglio farti sentire ancora di più in colpa. Vorrei solo capire quali sono le ragioni che ti hanno spinto ad allontanarti da Rachel, tutto qui."

Santana chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, stanca, appoggiandosi quindi all'armadietto.

"Non lo so, Kurt. Voglio dire…un motivo c'è, ma a te potrà sembrare solo stupido."

"Dimmelo, non ti giudicherò, Santana" le disse poggiando una mano sulla spalla.

La latina alzò la testa, il suo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto.

"Non sono adatta a lei. Non sono buona, per lei poi sarei solo veleno. Non sono capace di tenermi una persona, perché prima o poi, per qualsiasi ragione, la allontano. Tutti si stancano di me, tutti. Rachel non sarà l'eccezione."

Delle lacrime scesero sul volto di Santana, ma lei non fece nulla, se non continuare a guardare in alto. Kurt la guardò con occhi lucidi, facendo un passo verso di lei per poi abbracciarla. Santana lo strinse subito a sé, singhiozzando.

Il ragazzo sciolse l'abbraccio dopo qualche minuto, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle spalle della latina.

"Tutti abbiamo paura, Santana. Tutti abbiamo il timore di restare soli. Non pretendo nulla, ma una cosa, una sola cosa la devi fare: parlaci."

Santana lo guardò senza dire nulla per alcuni secondi, poi gli sorrise, annuendo "Lo farò. Grazie, Kurt. Davvero."

Kurt alzò le spalle "E di che? Oh, ti consiglio anche di aggiustare il trucco. Posso darti una mano, se vuoi?"

La cheerleader rise, asciugandosi le guance "Sarà per un'altra volta. Hai già fatto tanto" disse facendogli l'occhiolino.

"E' stato un piacere, non certo un dovere. Beh, adesso devo scappare. Ci vediamo presto, Santana."

"Certo. A presto Kurt" disse Santana con un sorriso, aprendo l'armadietto. Dopo che si sarebbe sistemata, avrebbe cercato Rachel. Doveva farlo.

###

Rachel si stava incamminando nella direzione del suo armadietto, quando all'improvviso sbucò Brittany da dietro di lei; stranamente, la bionda aveva un'espressione seria, invece che sorridente come al solito.

"Rachel, devi fare pace con Santana" disse stringendo i libri a sé, non aggiungendo altro.

La diva la guardò, confusa "Scusami, Brittany. Non ho molta voglia di parlare di Santana. E comunque ho tentato di parlarci , l'ho cercata, ma è chiaro che non vuole sapere niente di me" disse abbassando la testa.

"Una persona come Santana deve essere affrontata direttamente, faccia a faccia. Non ti arrendere così facilmente, Rachel", Brittany sospirò, "lei è innamorata di te."

A questa affermazione, Rachel strabuzzò gli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo, scoppiò in una risata che rese Brittany confusa.

"Stai mentendo. Mi prendi in giro" disse la diva, scuotendo la testa.

"Perché mai dovrei mentirti?" replicò la bionda.

Rachel non rispose, entrambe rimasero per un breve attimo senza dire nulla, poi Brittany ruppe il silenzio, prendendo un respiro.

"Non dovrei dirti quello che ti sto per dire, ma…vuoi sapere perché l'ho lasciata?"

Rachel annuì e basta, guardando l'altra ragazza ansiosamente.

"L'ho lasciata perché sei tu la persona che lei vuole veramente. Quando stavamo l'una con l'altra, non faceva altro che parlare di te. Eri sempre nei suoi pensieri. Beh, è così anche ora evidentemente, comunque hai capito quello che voglio dire. Oh, ieri mi ha anche detto che adora il tuo sorriso, e che vorrebbe tanto rimediare, anche solo per avere la possibilità di rivederlo; ha detto che una delle cose più straordinarie per lei, è quando riesce a farti sorridere."

Rachel non disse nulla, la sua unica risposta alle parole di Brittany era una lacrima che stava scendendo sulla sua guancia.

"Santana ti ama, Rachel. Dalle una chance. Sii paziente" disse infine la cheerleader, mostrando un piccolo sorriso all'altra ragazza, andandosene quindi via.

Rachel rimase imbambolata nello stesso punto per svariati secondi, poi la vibrazione del suo cellulare la fece tornare in sé. Prese così l'oggetto dalla tasca del suo vestito, notando subito che aveva ricevuto un messaggio. Lo aprì con un respiro profondo, sentendo un tuffo al cuore quando lesse le parole, rileggendole continuamente, incredula.

**Dobbiamo parlare. Vieni all'auditorium oggi alle tre e mezzo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel arrivò all'auditorium alle tre e mezzo in punto. Scendendo le scale, notò che sul palco, abbastanza oscurato, era presente la banda che era sempre presente durante gli incontri del Glee club. Ma di Santana neanche l'ombra.

Confusa, fece per salire sul palco, ma sobbalzò quando sentì la musica suonare all'improvviso. Dopo alcuni secondi riconobbe la canzone, e proprio in quel momento vide Santana sbucare apparentemente dal nulla. La osservò dirigersi verso uno sgabello posto al centro del palco, poi, poco prima che cominciasse a cantare, una luce illuminò il punto in cui si era appena seduta.

Rachel decise così di sedersi su una delle sedie in prima fila, proprio al centro.

Trattenne il fiato, non staccando mai gli occhi da Santana.

_Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you  
>From wherever you are, I'll be waiting<br>I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through  
>So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you<br>_  
><em>This journey's not easy for you, I know<br>If your footsteps get too faint to hear, I'll go  
>Cos you know, questions are never that easy<br>And never the same  
>You have the answer believe me<br>If you have the faith_

Rachel continuò a guardare con un sorriso la ragazza che stava cantando per lei, a lei. La guardò alzarsi, vide la determinazione nei suoi occhi, mista a qualcosa che sembrava timidezza…ma per Rachel era troppo strano anche solo pensare a una Santana timida.

_Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you  
>From wherever you are, I'll be waiting<br>I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through  
>So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you<em>

_Time may come, and time may go, I know  
>If you should call out for me, I'll go<br>But you know, there is a code to be broken  
>I wrap it around<br>Without a word being spoken  
>Without a sound<em>

Improvvisamente, Santana si alzò, dirigendosi verso gli scalini del palcoscenico, scendendo con lo sguardo rivolto sempre verso Rachel, la quale non poté fare altro che restare a fissarla, impietrita.

La cheerleader allora le mostrò un sorriso, tendendo una mano verso di lei. Rachel guardò per pochi secondi quella mano, prendendola e alzandosi, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli di Santana, che continuò a sorriderle, continuando a cantare.

Ritornarono entrambe sul palco, dove la latina fece sedere immediatamente Rachel sullo sgabello su cui era seduta lei fino a qualche momento prima, prendendo entrambe le sue mani. Rachel si sentiva…strana. Positivamente. Il modo in cui Santana la stava guardando, così intimo, così…sincero, la faceva sentire speciale, come se questa parte della ragazza fosse riservata solo per lei.

Tremava, le sue mani tremavano, ma lei non sentiva niente, non sentiva le sensazioni del suo corpo, sentiva solo su di sé gli occhi scuri di Santana così pieni di calore, di…amore, forse. Era un'esperienza davvero strana quella che stava vivendo in quel momento, e sì, Rachel sapeva che poteva sembrare ripetitiva, ma era tutto sconosciuto per lei. Emozioni del genere non le aveva mai provate, emozioni che le facevano venire voglia di fermare il tempo, di poter in qualche modo imbottigliare questo momento, per poterlo rivivere ogni volta che lo desiderava.

_There's a reason I hide my heart  
>Out of sight out of mind<br>And when I find out just who you are  
>The door will be open for you to<em>

_Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you  
>From wherever you are, I'll be waiting<br>I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through  
>So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you<em>

Una volta finita la canzone, i ragazzi della band se ne andarono di fretta, alcuni lasciando addirittura gli strumenti sul palco; ma nessuna delle due ragazze se ne accorse, poiché erano sempre incantate l'una dallo sguardo dell'altra. Santana sembrava davvero insicura, no, intimorita. L'adrenalina che aveva dentro mentre cantava stava svanendo velocemente.

Rachel si alzò in piedi, le sue mani sempre intrecciate con quelle di Santana, sussurrando un 'grazie', prima di abbracciarla. La latina ricambiò subito il gesto, portando le sue braccia attorno a Rachel, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di assaporare veramente quell'attimo.

Dopo un po', si staccarono entrambe nello stesso momento, le loro espressioni erano le stesse, sorridenti. Ma Rachel aveva ancora qualche dubbio in testa, aveva delle domande da fare, ma era combattuta. Non voleva rovinare questo momento di serenità, dopo aver vissuto dei giorni bui.

Santana si accorse comunque che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Ehi, tutto bene?"

"Sì sì, sto bene. E' solo che…"

"Cosa?"

"Non…non capisco cosa ti ha spinto a cercarmi, a cantarmi una canzone, dopo che hai fatto di tutto per evitarmi in questi ultimi giorni" confessò la diva, abbassando la testa.

"Non credo di poterti dare una valida spiegazione, Rachel" sospirò la latina, abbassando anche lei la testa. Rachel fece per lasciare le sue mani, ma Santana gliele prese con decisione, stringendole con delicatezza.

"Ascoltami e basta, ti prego. Non sono brava con le parole, non sono brava a dare delle spiegazioni che possono saziare la tua curiosità, o meglio, il tuo semplice bisogno di sapere come stanno le cose, di sapere cosa mi passa veramente per la testa. Hai tutto il diritto di sapere." disse la cheerleader guardando Rachel negli occhi, prendendo quindi un respiro profondo, scuotendo la testa "Non sono una bella persona , Rachel. Non sono bella, come tu pensi che io sia."

"No, infatti" replicò Rachel, i suoi occhi tristi. Santana guardò altrove, visibilmente avvilita.

"Tu sei bellissima."

Santana alzò di scatto la testa, la sua espressione piena di sorpresa.

Rachel le sorrise, accarezzando con una mano la guancia dell'altra ragazza.

"Adesso ascoltami tu, Santana. Quando dico che sei bellissima, lo dico perché è solo la verità. Tu lo sei in ogni senso del termine. E sono anche disposta ad aspettare, io ti aspetterò, sempre, se adesso non sei pronta. Anche se poi sarà vano, io sono qui, non mi muovo." disse con determinazione nella sua voce, continuando "Lo so che molto probabilmente sono l'unica in questa…cosa tra di noi che è presa, davvero presa. Certo, la gelosia che hai mostrato quella sera può indicare che c'è qualcosa anche da parte tua, senza contare poi quello che mi ha detto prima Brittany."

"Brittany? Cosa…cosa ti ha detto?"

"N-niente di che" balbettò Rachel "Posso assicurarti ch-"

"Dimmelo, Rachel."

La diva si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, guardando altrove con le braccia incrociate.

"Mi ha detto…Brittany mi ha detto che tu mi ami."

Santana inspirò, passandosi una mano sul viso, lasciando andare quindi un respiro profondo.

"Santana, è ve-"

"Tu le credi?"

"I-io non lo so. V-voglio dire, non penso che abbia dei motivi per raccontare balle, però…"

"Però?"

"Però, se quello che ha detto è vero, voglio, no, ho bisogno che sia tu a dirmelo, a confermarlo."

Un silenzio pesante calò dopo le parole di Rachel, un silenzio che durò a malapena dieci secondi, ma, per ogni secondo che passava, la ragazza in questione si sentiva sempre più scoraggiata.

Con occhi lucidi e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, si passò una mano tremante fra i capelli.

"O-oh beh, dimentica ciò che ti ho appena detto, ti preg-"

"Ti amo."

Il cuore di Rachel si fermò per un secondo, cominciando poi a battere all'impazzata.

"Cosa?"

"Ti amo, Rachel" ripeté Santana arrossendo, un mezzo sorriso presente sul suo volto, "E' solo che non te l'ho detto fino ad ora perché…pensavo che fosse troppo presto. Beh, ovviamente anche ora lo penso. E…avevo anche paura."

"Di cosa?"

"Avevo paura di perderti."

Rachel rimase a bocca aperta. Una lacrima poi scese sul suo volto, ma non sapeva se il motivo era la confessione che tanto desiderava, o se erano state le ultime parole di Santana la causa. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere così importante per lei.

"Oh, Santana" sussurrò, facendo un passo verso l'altra ragazza, ritrovandosi così a pochissimi centimetri di distanza, "Tu non mi perderai. Non andrò da nessuna parte. Non voglio andare da nessuna parte. Sono con te, ok? Ora, e fino a quando tu vorrai."

Pochi secondi passarono, pochi secondi che furono necessari per Rachel per trovare il coraggio di dire e fare ciò che sognava da mesi.

"Anch'io ti amo, Santana" confessò, prima di eliminare la poca distanza che c'era tra le loro labbra. Al primo contatto, Rachel era già dipendente. Il bacio era inizialmente dolce come se lo aspettava, più audace col passare dei secondi, ma era sempre un primo bacio innocente, senza pretese.

All'improvviso, Santana si staccò, guardando l'altra ragazza con un'espressione trasognata, poi, scosse la testa.

"Rachel, non dirlo solo per compiacermi, ok?"

Rachel sbuffò, portando le mani dietro al collo della cheerleader.

"Non te l'ho detto solo per compiacerti. L'ho detto perché è la verità. Sono innamorata di te. E…lo so che sembra che stiamo correndo un po' troppo, ma so anche che quello che sento è vero, quello che provo per te è giusto. Non sono mai stata così sicura di una cosa quanto lo sono ora, cred-"

Non fece in tempo di finire la frase poiché Santana la sorprese con un bacio così lungo e profondo che si dimenticò per diversi secondi il suo stesso nome.

Le sue mani strinsero di più Santana a sé, la sua lingua assaporò il sapore dolce della bocca della latina, i loro corpi erano così vicini che sembravano uno solo.

Santana si staccò dopo qualche minuto, senza fiato ma con un sorriso enorme stampato sul suo volto.

"Parli un po' troppo. Te l'hanno mai detto?"

"Sì, e di solito provo fastidio quando una persona mi interrompe, ma il tuo metodo per farmi stare zitta mi piace. Mi piace molto" replicò Rachel guardando prima la cheerleader negli occhi, spostando poi lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. Non esitò a baciarla di nuovo, e in quel momento si accorse che era nei guai. Già desiderava poter baciare quelle labbra sempre, in ogni momento; voleva solo fermare il tempo, godersi queste bellissime, nuove sensazioni, voleva solo stare così con Santana ogni secondo, sentire quelle braccia che la stringevano dolcemente e che la facevano sentire al sicuro. Amata.

Ma Santana interruppe di nuovo il bacio, abbassando la testa, le sue braccia tenevano sempre Rachel a sé. Quest'ultima la guardò confusa, stava per chiedere se aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato mentre la stava baciando, ma Santana alzò la testa, schiarendosi la gola.

"Odio dovermi staccare dalle tue labbra, ma devo farti una domanda importante, prima che me ne dimentichi a causa dei tuoi baci."

"Avanti, chiedi pure" disse Rachel ridendo.

Santana le sorrise, prendendo quindi un respiro.

"A costo di sembrare sdolcinata e banale…Rachel, vuoi uscire con me?"

"E hai bisogno di chiedermelo?" replicò la diva, non perdendo tempo a baciare di nuovo l'altra ragazza, che rimase piacevolmente sorpresa dalla sua reazione, tentando invano di non sorridere.

Si scambiarono altri innumerevoli baci brevi, entrambe le ragazze avevano un sorriso enorme che neanche volendo sarebbe svanito da quel momento e per il resto della giornata.

"Ok, lo prenderò come un sì."


End file.
